De Sanguine Regis
by Normione
Summary: As Charlotte Noland begins to adapt to life in the 23rd century, new challenges arise that she never expected. With a new threat on the horizon and questions of loyalty raised, Charlie must decide where she stands as an outsider in her new universe. But when she meets someone from her own era, her world is drastically flipped upside down. Sequel to Cor Unum, Via Una
1. Chapter One: Here I am

**I'm BAAACCKKK! Hello all! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Years. As promised (and highly requested) I have decided on a sequel! You can all squeal in delight now. C'mon, you can do better than that. . . . . . . Better . . . . **

**Now, a few words:**

**Firstly: If you haven't read my other story _Cor Unum, Via Una_ I highly recommend you do so, otherwise much of this story will be a bit confusing**

**Secondly: As like last time, I will try to post regularly, but because of different reasons, expect a post every other week. Sorry people, that's life for me right now.**

**Thirdly: I'm marking this as T, but M themes will be featured throughout; I will mark them accordingly**

**Finally: Also like last time, I'm keeping A/Ns down to minimum, although I might make an appearance or two to beg for reviews. They make me happy**

**Now that all that is out of the way, here you are! Welcome to _De Sanguine Regis_!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek as it is owned by Paramount and CBS Studios. Any reference outside of that canon that is familiar is purely coincidental. I only own Charlie Noland, and any elements unrelated to Star Trek and beyond. Please ask permission before using the character. Thanks!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Here I am**

The gentle hum of the ship's engines echoed a soothing lullaby around the halls of the United Federation of Planet's flagship the _USS Enterprise_ as gamma shift kept their silent watch over the slumbering crew. Although most slept soundly in their beds, a nice shift to peaceful times since the battle with Klingons a month prior, one person laid tossing and turning, unable to find peaceful rest. Her brow furrowed as the nightmare grew worse, soft whimpers of distress escaping her lips and with a gasp, Charlotte Noland bolted up from the bed in shock, her breathing labored as she wildly searched the darkness for the green eyes that haunted her dreams. Her own dark gaze scrutinized every nook and cranny of the room, searching for a shadow out of place or the whispered breath of evil laughter that set the hair on the back of her neck to rise.

As the nightmare faded, and the eyes did not reappear, Charlie let her face fall into her hands as she breathed a deep sigh, slowing her heart rate back down to normal tempo. Slowly the tension eased from her shoulders and she glanced to her right, scrutinizing the slumbering man next to her, praying she had not woken him. Noticing the even movement as Jim Kirk, Captain of the _Enterprise_ slept, sprawled out and shirtless on his stomach while drooling slightly onto her pillow, Charlie couldn't help but smile. After the adventure they both went through when she was kidnapped by the man who brought her from 2013 Bristol, England to 2258 and into the hands of the _Enterprise's_ captain, the ability to just lay next to the man who unwittingly stole her heart was treasure she almost lost. Just thinking about the moment where she about returned to the 21st century sent a shiver of anxiety down her spine, driving the images of the nightmare to reappear in her imagination.

Realizing she probably was not going to go back to sleep anytime soon, Charlie carefully pulled her legs out from the covers, trying not to disturb Jim, and threw on her robe as she silently crept into the living room. She spent most nights in the Captain's quarters now, enjoying the time she was able to spend with Jim outside of the watchful eyes of the crew. Although she made sure she still had her own rooms in case she (or Jim) needed their space, Charlie found little reason to sleep in her own bed when she had grown use to the warm body pressed against her back and the strong arms that held her secure. Short of the man entering her dreams, Charlie was the happiest she had been in a very long time.

Plopping down onto the couch with a sigh, Charlie picked up the PADD Jim had given her along with her 'ancient' notebook and set to reread the book on Starfleet history Commander Spock had provided her. Since deciding to remain in the 23rd century, Charlie was beginning her crash course in two hundred years' worth of history, science and math to prepare her for life in her new universe. The entire Bridge Crew had graciously opted to help her acclimate to the 23rd century and teach her everything she needed to know before trying her hands at the Academy. Jim wasn't yet aware that Charlie was seriously considering joining Starfleet, but it felt like the right course and it would mean that she could live and work on the _Enterprise_. She would be able to remain with those where fast becoming her new family, and leave her mark in a way she never imagined.

So to assist, Spock had taken on the challenge of being her main tutor, instructing her on advanced calculus, physics, history, and Federation protocol, while the others supplemented where they could. Scotty was giving her an introduction to engineering as well as enhancing her physics course with practical applications. Chekov was teaching her weapons controls and different techniques of space combat. McCoy was her chemistry and research teacher, having her work on some of his less complicated experiments in Sickbay in her free time. Uhura was her cultural and language coach, educating her on all the different alien species she could meet in the future as well as offering to teach her a language of her choice. The communications officer, knowing of Charlie's recent history, was surprised when she chose to have Uhura teach her Klingon, not wanting to be placed in a similar situation she had found herself a few weeks before.

Finally, Sulu and Charlie would spar with each other twice a week, both having a background in competitive fencing. Although Sulu's style was definitely different from the more formal version Charlie had learned, she was catching on quickly and the bouts were fast becoming ship wide events to watch. At the moment, Sulu was two bouts up on her, but Charlie had been researching some new techniques and going over her old exercises, finding a few 'out dated' maneuvers she knew would throw off the helmsman.

Last but not least, Jim and she would spend their evenings and weekends playing chess, going over different battle strategies, and trying to best one another any way they could. As usual, Jim would cheat using his charm and charisma that appeared to be inherent in him, but Charlie didn't mind. She was able to win enough to sate her competitive nature, and Jim made sure to make it up to her in other ways when he did cheat.

A blush stained Charlie's cheeks as she thought about their growing emotional and physical relationship. While she wasn't a novice to men's attentions before she became involved with the captain; his attentions, skills, and the deep attachment the pair had for each other created a passion Charlie had only ever read about. Just thinking about the beginning of the night spread warmth across her belly and a silly smile to pull unconsciously at her lips.

"What are you doing up?" a groggy voice asked.

Charlie jumped startled, and glanced over her shoulder to see Jim leaning against the frame of the doorway to the bedroom, his hair mussed and his own robe hanging open. A yawn escaped as he reached a hand up to cover his mouth and Charlie guilty noticed he bags under his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged, turning back around to reread the same line she already read four times in the last five minutes. "Go back to bed, I'll be in later. I just need to review a few things before Spock's test tomorrow."

"Mmmm," Jim mumbled, shuffling further into the room and throwing himself face down on the couch, burrowing his head onto her lap.

"Jim," Charlie giggled. "I didn't mean on me."

"But you're comfy."

"Are you calling me fat?" she teased, glancing down into the glaring, blue eyes of the captain.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he grumbled.

"I know," she smiled, brushing the hair away from his forehead and smoothing down his wild hair. "But it was just too easy."

"Don't make me say what I'm thinking," he added with a smirk. Charlie lightly smacked his shoulder, glaring down at him. Slowly he sat up with a chuckle, rubbing his eyes and becoming more awake. "Come back to bed," he said huskily, leaning forward to run his lips down her neck and causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. "You've already read, reread, and then reread that for Spock's test. Now it's time for sleep, or we could find another way to waste these hours before alpha shift."

Charlie tried to scoot away, goosebumps rising on her flesh. "But there's still so much I don't know! I haven't even begun covering 22nd century history, and –"

"You're not going to learn it all in one night," Jim interrupted, placing both of his hands on either side of her face to gain her attention. Only in doing so did he notice the black circles under her eyes, and the tight lines of tension in her face. A lingering fear was hiding under her visage, and only because of the lateness of the night coupled with the lack of sleep that it final showed through for him to see. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his gaze searching for the answer in her eyes.

"Wrong?" she questioned back innocently. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well other than the fact it's," he reached over and checked the chronometer on the shelf, "04:11 in the morning and you're out here studying for something I know you have covered."

"Just a bit of light reading—" she tried.

"It's the nightmares again, isn't it?"

Charlie snapped her mouth closed, and glanced away, knowing the look in her eye would give away the answer to Jim's penetrating stare. "I'm fine, Jim," she muttered, pulling her notebook back onto her lap.

"Uh huh, because that's convincing."

"Well it should be because it's the truth," she snapped, glaring at the captain above her research before turning her attention back to her PADD.

"Charlie," Jim groaned exasperated. Reaching forward, he plucked both the PADD and her notebook out of her hands and set them on the table behind him, leaving Charlie no choice but to reach _through_ him if she wanted her work back. "When are you going to admit you need help? This is the third time this week you've woken up because of those dreams."

_More like fifth_, she thought to herself, but didn't dare mutter the truth aloud. "Jim, they're just dreams. They can't hurt me and they'll go away on their own."

"It still might be smart to just talk to Bones—"

"I'm not talking to anyone because there's nothing to talk about!" she barked, standing up. She tried to reach around the stubborn man for her work when suddenly his arms reached out to snake around her body, pulling her onto his lap with an annoyed gasp. "Jim!"

"Well if you don't want to talk you can just listen then," he said as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace. With a defeated sigh, she relaxed her muscles, but continued to glare at the man who held her. "I'm worried about you. You're not sleeping, you're pushing yourself to learn everything as fast as possible, and you aren't dealing with what happened with Sagan. And I'm not the only one who's noticed."

"Really?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, really. Everyone's concerned about you, Bones especially. You somehow weaseled your way into my crew's hearts, just as you weaseled into mine." Charlie's gaze relented as she saw the sincerity of Jim's concern. "I love you, Charlie. It's my job to make sure you're safe."

"But how can you protect me from my own mind?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he admitted, pulling her down so their foreheads touched. "But you have to let me in so we can figure it out together. You're not the only one to go through a traumatic event before, and you won't be the last."

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this," she admitted.

"Charlie, if you were any stronger a photon torpedo couldn't blast you apart."

She sighed deeply, knowing that Jim was right that she should speak to McCoy about the events on the Boradis Station and what transpired on the Klingon vessel where she was held prisoner, but that would mean admitting her weakness. She wasn't able to defend herself, and the powerlessness she experienced was not something she ever wanted to remember. However, each time her dreams brought her back to the station, and the shadow with the green eyes those feelings returned.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed slowly.

"Of course I'm right, I'm the captain. I'm always right," Jim joked, pleased to watch a smile spread across Charlie's face as she rolled her eyes.

"Your ego is already suffocating me, don't kill everyone else on this tin can."

"Oh ha ha ha," Jim growled, his hands beginning to roam under Charlie's robe, causing her eyes to widen slightly as her breath caught. "I don't remember hearing you complain earlier," he whispered leaning forward to kiss just under her ear, her hands on his shoulders clenching into fists as they pulled at his navy blue robe. "Or yesterday," he added, switching to the other side as she moved her head to give him better access. "Or even—"

"Okay, okay I got it," she breathlessly cried. "Sheesh, you're gonna be a handful, aren't you?"

"And you're not?" Jim raised a brow.

"Never said I wasn't," Charlie grinned, leaning forward to capture Jim's lips with her own, running her tongue lightly across the bottom lip as she caught it between her teeth, a move she had quickly learned drove Jim wild. "Now are you gonna take me to bed, or do I have to do everything myself?"

"No ma'am," Jim growled, standing up with Charlie still him his arms. "Your wish is my command." As Jim carried her back into his bedroom, one lingering thought escaped his thoughts, one that even the arrogant captain didn't want to jinx. Could life get any better?

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for today, Mister Spock?" Kirk jovially shouted as he entered the Bridge, addressing a few other members of the crew before taking a seat in the captain's chair. Spinning around, Jim turned his attention to his First Officer who was occupying the back science station.

"We have been ordered to complete a routine investigation of the Tellar System, and survey the planets there for a possible Cordian colony."

Jim began lightly swinging his chair as he listened to the details of the dull assignment. "Uh huh and how long you estimate the completion of this project?"

"I believe it should take us no more than 1.57 Terran weeks to finish all of the proper scans and procedures, Captain," Spock answered.

"Great," Jim sighed, reaching up to rub his tired eyes. "Alright, assemble the necessary teams together. Approximately how long until we reach the Tellar System, Mister Sulu?" he questioned as he swung the chair back around.

"Six hours and twenty-three minutes at warp three, Sir," the helmsman answered.

"Bump it to warp factor four and get us there in five, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Captain," he answered as he adjusted the parameters on his console.

"Well, if you need anything else, Commander," Jim grumbled, standing up with a stretch. "I'll be in my Ready Room."

"Aye, Captain," the Vulcan acknowledged with a nod as Jim headed off the bridge. He was really beginning to tire of the survey and reconnaissance missions HQ was throwing at him. Jim would have thought they would appear far more grateful after he was able to sabotage a Klingon plot to destroy the Federation using the very woman who now occupied much of Jim's attention and heart. Granted, since Charlie came onboard the _Enterprise_ life has rarely been calm, but with her now studying every waking moment and the growing list of traditional missions from Starfleet, Jim was beginning to feel restless.

"Good morning, Captain," Janice Rand, Jim's Yeoman announced as he sauntered into his office. Noticing the mountain of PADDs on his desk, Jim was barely able to suppress a groan of annoyance. The paper work and minute responsibilities of being a captain were definitely not explained in the recruitment speeches when he signed up.

With a sigh of resignation, Jim plopped into the chair behind his desk. "Morning, Janice. What is all this? I thought we got all of the requisition forms done last week."

"That was for A&A and the biology departments, Sir," Janice answered, as she added another stack to the growing pile. "These are the botanists, and stellar cartography."

Jim really did groan then, his head falling into his hands before he sat up with a flourish. "Okay, here's the deal. I want all requisition forms due at the beginning of the month, and if they aren't in, they don't get what they want. And I want inventories done at the end of the month. This is starting to get ridiculous. I'm pretty sure the botanists already had a delivery of these Andorian snapping amaryllis last time forms came up."

"And I think you denied it then too, Sir," Janice pointed out.

Jim sent Rand a quick glare, before he turned back to the forms. After a few hours of dedicated work, Uhura's voice echoed around the office.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk, you have an incoming message from Starfleet. It's marked classified."

"Thanks, Lieutenant. Patch through to my Ready Room."

"Aye, Sir."

"I'll see you in a bit then, Captain," Rand said as she stood, taking a few PADDs with her. Once the Yeoman was through the door, Jim initiated the feed, surprised when Admiral Pike's image materialized.

"Good morning, Captain," greeted the admiral.

"Admiral Pike, I didn't expect to hear from you," Jim said, dipping his head. "What with your new responsibilities and all, I figured the _Enterprise_ was down on your list of contacts."

"Nice try, Kirk," Pike said, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes. "So how are things?"

"Fine, Admiral," Jim answered, slouching back in his chair. "Same old, same old."

"Uh huh," Pike said, unimpressed. "Well, I read your reports on the Klingon attack of the Boradis system a couple weeks ago. Interesting stuff coming out of that."

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Sir," Kirk brushed off.

"Oh, handling it was never doubted on my end, Son. But the individuals Dr. Sagan used to get the Klingon's to join his crusade. They were from the early 2000s?"

"As I'm sure you read in the report, that is correct, Admiral," Kirk said, his instincts beginning to pick up something. "And that is where we were able to return them, although it cost the last of the Red Matter Ambassador Spock brought with him in the Nero incident."

"But not all of them returned, did they?" Pike pressed.

A muscle twitched in Jim's jaw, his irritation and worry beginning to manifest. Sitting forward he said, "As you could see in the reports, Admiral Pike, there was a malfunction of the transporter—"

"Jim, it's alright," Pike interrupted with a soothing smile. "I'm not calling to bust you on the fact that Miss Noland remained in the 23rd century."

"How did you—"

"You aren't the only one who submits reports at the end of a mission, Jim. Several other members of your crew also gave their de-briefs, as they would with larger incidents like this last Klingon encounter."

Jim sat back again, his muscles relaxing as his brain began to work overtime. "Why now?"

"Pardon?" Pike queried.

"Uhura said this channel is secured for classified information. Since you're questioning me on something that happened over a month ago, it must mean Starfleet needs something else from us. So, why now? What changed?"

Pike stared at Jim for a moment before he smiled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get the point. The _Enterprise_ has been ordered back to Earth for a more detailed debriefing, per Admiral Marcus's request."

"Sir?" Jim said confused.

"That's all I know, Jim. Apparently there's something Marcus is interested in finding out about the Sagan Incident."

Jim paused for a moment, trying to figure out why Marcus would recall his ship. "What could that be, Sir? I was very detailed in my report to Headquarters."

"I haven't been briefed myself, Captain. But I wouldn't be too worried. The _Enterprise _is scheduled for some upgrades anyway, so you can kill two birds with one stone."

"When are we to return, Admiral?"

"As soon as you are able."

Jim nodded, partially relieved not to have to deal with another boring cartography mission, but also concerned that the _Enterprise_ was being recalled. "Then I'll have my helmsman turn her around then."

"Excellent," Pike smiled. "I look forward to seeing you when you're back on terra firma, and I am especially interested in meeting Miss Noland. From what I understand she's been good for you."

For the first time since the conversation started, Jim returned Pike's expression, his gaze softening as he thought of Charlie. "Yes, she has, Admiral Pike. We've been good for each other."

"I'm glad to hear it, Son. I'll see you when you're back on Earth. Pike out."

Jim turned off his console, and while he appeared calm to the casual observer, his mind was running a million miles a minute. There was something not right about being recalled to Earth, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"I guess I'll just have to wait till we get there," he said aloud before ordering Sulu to make a direct course to home.

* * *

**Leave a contribution in the little box!**


	2. Chapter Two: I Will Always Return

Okay, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Will Always Return**

"What do you mean we're going back to Earth?" Charlie's fork was halfway to her mouth as she and Jim shared their customary dinner in the Mess. He had just finished telling her of his call with Pike, and the immediate summons of the ship and her crew.

"The _Enterprise_ has been ordered for a further debriefing at Starfleet Headquarters," he said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his own meal. "It's not unusual, and we have to do a few upgrades on the warp core anyway." He shrugged and continued on with his meal

Charlie sat back, her brow furrowed. "Why now? It's been over a month since you sent your reports, right?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's strange too that they've waited this long, but Admiral Pike has assured me that everything should be fine."

"And you trust this Admiral Pike? I know you and the Admiralty have some issues."

Jim grinned and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't necessarily call it 'issues' just a difference of opinions."

"Oh, that's what they're calling it these days," she teased. "Will I have to do anything?" she added as she picked at her plate.

"I doubt it, you aren't a member of Starfleet," Jim pointed out. "I'm just looking at this as a nice long shore leave for the crew, and for us. Just think, you and me with nothing to do for hours on end," he added suggestively.

Charlie laughed, her fingers relaxing from around her water glass. If there was something to be worried about, she was sure he would warn her. "That sounds almost too good to be true."

Jim smiled, his eyes sparkling in a way that Charlie immediately read as the love they shared.

"I'm curious has to how Earth looks anyway," she admitted. "I wonder how things have changed since I was last home."

"I don't think it's going to be like anything you left behind."

"Oh I know it won't," Charlie agreed, practically scrapping the finish off the plate as she tried to remove every last bit of chocolate icing that had been on her cake. "Doesn't mean I can't be curious. I wonder what the Headquarters are like, and how San Francisco is different."

"When was the last time you were in San Francisco?"

"Not since I was fifteen," she answered, dropping her spoon and leaning back with a satisfied sigh. "My older cousin was stationed at Travis Air Force base, about twenty miles outside the city, so we visited San Fran when he got married."

"I have a feeling you're going to be surprised."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be very surprised," Charlie agreed with a grin. "But you'll be there, and the rest of the crew. You guys can give me a tour."

"Tour of what?" McCoy asked just as he plopped his plate down in-between Charlie and Jim.

"Bones! I thought you couldn't make it to dinner," Jim said, moving his tray to make room.

McCoy sent Jim a withering stare before grumpily snapping out his napkin and beginning to eat. "Yea, tell that to some of my pushy staff who insist that the CMO should set an example that getting three square meals a day promotes better health, or some other nonsense."

"Let me guess, the experiment didn't go as planned?" Charlie interjected with a knowing smirk, McCoy equaling his quelling glare in her direction.

"Spitfire, now is not the time to be pushing my buttons," he said, using his potato-covered fork as emphasis. "Now, what tour were y'all talkin' about?"

"Jim was just telling me, apparently we are headed back to Earth," Charlie remarked, her arms crossed on the table. McCoy's brows rose in surprise, his stunned gaze turning to the Captain's.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Yea, it is," Jim answered. "I got the call from Pike this afternoon. We're already en route and should be there day after tomorrow."

"And you were going to inform us when exactly?" McCoy growled. "I've experiments Jim. Important ones. One's that need time and space, and—"

"Okay settle down there killer," Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. "A, I've been helping you out with those 'experiments' and they don't take near the time and energy you think they do. You're just a perfectionist with annoyingly dips into OCD and B," Charlie continued, holding her hand up to stop the spew of curse words she knew McCoy was just dying to say. "This is a time of rest, relaxation and going home to see your family. Just be happy you still have one."

Both Jim and McCoy were stunned into silence, surprised by the venom of her last statement.

"Charlie, I had no idea—" Jim began but was quickly interrupted buy the woman.

"Jim, it's fine." She pulled back the random surge of anger that had randomly spiked. "Jesus," she breathed, her head falling into her hands, her fingers lacing through her dark hair before she brought her head back up. "I'm sorry, McCoy, that was out of line."

"It's alright, Spitfire," McCoy allowed, scrutinizing the brunette and noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "You're right; I should look forward to seeing my family, especially my daughter. But you're wrong about one thing. You have a family. You have Jim, me, and all of us here on the _Enterprise_, and if you forget it again I won't hesitate to hypospray you into the next century."

"Thanks, Doc."

"I told you," Jim said to Charlie's eye roll.

"Enjoy that, Charming, because it's not going to happen often," Charlie grinned, standing. "I'll catch you two later. I need to see a Vulcan about a test."

The men both said their good-byes and watched the woman leave the mess to take her latest exam.

"She's not doing too, well, is she?" McCoy remarked as he dove back into his dinner, too stubborn to admit his nurse team was right.

Jim, his gaze still trained on the door, sighed and leaned back against the chair. "No, Bones, she's not, but she won't talk about it."

"Well if it's one thing I learned about that little lady, kid, she's not going to do anything she doesn't want to."

"You're telling me, Bones," Jim scoffed. "And who knows why, but I love her for it."

"That's because, Jim, you're a sucker for pain."

* * *

Two days after receiving the order from Admiral Pike, the _Enterprise_ slowly pulled into Starbase One orbiting above Earth, its movements unhurried and precise as the docking clamps attached to the mooring ports on the starship's hull. Most of the crew was filled with excitement, the unexpected shore leave and opportunity to visit loved ones and friends was a welcomed gift. The talk all around the ship centered on people's plans, and what they were going to do for the two weeks off while the ship underwent the necessary upgrades in dry-dock. While a select few decided to remain onboard as skeleton crew, many of these members of other planets and colonies from around the Federation, the vast majority were receiving a well-deserved R&R.

The only one not excited for the trip to Earth was Charlie, who despite loving her home planet, and fully believing her choice to remain in the 23rd century was the right one, couldn't stop the fear for the culture shock she knew she was going to experience. This trip was not like returning home after a long absence, knowing things would be different but the overwhelming sense of familiarity keeping the disjuncture of the new at bay. Instead, everything would be different, without that familiarity to ground her as she explored the unknown. In many ways, seeing Earth as it had developed would solidify forever that Charlie was never going home.

Until her outburst at McCoy, Charlie really hadn't thought that she was homesick for her family. The attention she got from Jim, and the support of the crew kept the demons at bay. After all, she never had the best relationship with her father, and her mother, while a commanding force in the intelligence sector of the Air Force, never seemed to understand her oldest daughter. However, as the weeks had gone on, Charlie was beginning to miss the small comforts of home; the weekly chats with her sister gossiping over the latest scandal at the academy, or her brother's incessant attempts to beat her in Words with Friends. She missed going out for a coffee or girls night in with Kate and Philippa. These were small things that Charlie took for granted, but now that they were gone she found she missed them.

Jim had tried to talk to Charlie, and while it took some convincing for her to speak about her homesickness, she found that Jim was more than understanding. In fact he was waiting for it to happen, and was honestly surprised it took so long. Although she never shed a tear over the loss of her home, Jim still held her a bit tighter that night.

However, that didn't stop the dragons from flying round her stomach as she waited for him to return to his quarters after setting up the crew who would be staying onboard, as well as finalizing everything he needed before his de-brief in the morning. Her and Jim, along with Sulu, McCoy, Uhura, and Spock would take a shuttlecraft down to Starfleet while Scotty and Chekov remained to oversee the upgrades.

Finally, after several hours of nervousness, Jim sauntered back to his rooms. As they sat down in their seats, waiting while Sulu went over the checklist with Spock who was acting as co-pilot, Charlie couldn't stop her legs from bouncing up and down as she stared out the shuttle's small window. Suddenly a warm hand landed on her knee, gently stilling her movements. Charlie turned to see Jim smiling at her.

"Relax," he soothed. "Everything is going to be fine. I know it's going to be different, but I think you're going to love it."

Charlie tried to smile back, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know, but it's still nerve-racking. I mean, I'm probably going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"You do that already," Jim teased, earning a stern glare from her.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Uhura assured, sitting forward from her seat behind Jim and Charlie. "We'll go shopping. That's a cure for almost everything."

McCoy snorted next to the communications officer, to which her response was a sharp jab to the ribs.

Charlie grinned in response and replied, "You know, I think my grandmother would say the exact same thing."

"Wise woman," Jim smirked, earning a smile from Charlie and McCoy to roll his eyes.

Everyone sat back and fastened their seatbelts as Sulu's voice echoed around the small room, informing them of takeoff, and with her face practically glued to the widow, Charlie watched as the helmsman expertly navigated the shuttle out of the _Enterprise_ and into open space. Her eyes wide with wonder, Charlie watched as slowly, Earth came into view.

The sight of the blue planet with its puffy white clouds and small halo of atmosphere brought tears into the woman's amber eyes, one she had only dreamed of seeing but never thinking she would get the chance. She gripped Jim's hand almost painfully, and while he was beginning to lose the feeling in his fingers, the wonderment and joy on Charlie's face as she observed the surface of Earth move closer was worth the pain. She was almost childlike as she gazed out the window, sitting up in her seat as far as could and pressing her forehead to the glass as she tried to see everything she possibly could. As they passed through the atmosphere and the customary heat from the friction caused the metal to glow, Charlie gave out a gasp of surprise followed but the sound of awe as the light died away and Earth came back into view.

"Jim! Jim, look!" she exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve. "It's beautiful."

Jim leaned over, watching as the California coast slowly roast up under the shuttle as Sulu deftly maneuvered the craft toward the docks at Starfleet. Jim glanced over and couldn't help but smile at the glow radiating off of Charlie. Her eyes were sparkling like jeweled amber, and her smile was wide and toothy.

"Yes, you are," he said, repressing his smirk when he saw a blush rise on her cheeks, even as she rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy, Jim. Really cheesy," she said as they sat back and prepared for landing.

"I thought you told me you like cheesy?" he asked with a grin.

"There's cheesy, and then there's _cheesy_, and you, Sir, crossed that line."

Jim stared at Charlie confusedly as McCoy snorted behind him. "Don't try to figure it out, Kid," the doctor said as Charlie and Uhura shared knowing smirks. "Women like to create tricks and traps, and just when you think you have it figured out, they switch it on you."

"Well that's just sexist, McCoy," Charlie admonished with a grin. "Almost three hundred years later, and you're still saying women are tricksters."

"Show me a woman who doesn't pull the 'does this make look fat?' card, knowing full well there is no way a man can answer that without getting into trouble, and I'll rescind my comment," he barked as he unbuckled his seat belt, and stood now that the shuttle had landed.

Unbuckling her own restraint and standing, Charlie's heart was beating quickly in anticipation of what she would find once she stepped back onto solid ground two hundred years in the future. She grabbed Jim's hand as they exited the craft, and he gave her a gentle squeeze of encouragement as they entered into the hanger bay. Dodging and weaving around hurrying personnel, the group from the _Enterprise_ made their way from the hanger into the bright sunlight of Starfleet Headquarters.

Charlie stopped mid-step, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as she looked up at all the skyscrapers, flying cars, and overall changed world she now found herself in.

"Holy crap," she said, continuing to walk as Jim tugged on her hand. "That's a few skyscrapers."

"I thought you had them in your time too?" Jim asked bewildered.

"Yes, but not this tall, and not this many," she answered, pointing toward the skyline. "San Francisco had maybe twenty at most the last time I was here. Now, it looks like two hundred. Is your apartment in one of those?"

"All of ours are," Jim said. "Starfleet provides housing for officers on their home planets. Our building is just outside the Academy's campus and next to Headquarters."

After ten minutes of walking, the crew came to the junction where they split, each group heading to their own respected building to relax before the de-briefing began the next day. Charlie waved good-bye and followed Jim into the tall, glass-covered structure separate from everyone else. Quickly the lift brought them up to the twentieth floor, and before Charlie blink, Jim lead her into his apartment.

She stood in the doorway, stunned, his view over the Starfleet facilities and into San Francisco bay was one of the most spectacular views she had ever seen. The light of the sun reflected off the glass of the other buildings, illuminating the sharp furniture through the asymmetrical windows. In the center, grey couches created an inviting sitting area with a large screen hanging above the fireplace. Behind the couches, a kitchen in white quartz and cold steel was practically untouched, glistening in the warm sunlight that streamed in.

"It's not much, but it's home," Jim said as he scratched the back of his head.. Sure, he has had plenty of women in his place before, but this was the first time he'd be _living_ with one, and while he was used to it back on the ship, being on Earth made it different. It made it much more solid and committed. "Here, let me to take your bag to my . . . I mean our room," he smiled awkwardly.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly, releasing her bag and watching as Jim disappeared down the hallway. Not knowing what else to do, and suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she shuffled to the windows, wanting a better look at her new home world. It was insane how the future Earth looked like hers, only magnified. She could see the traditional train cars of her time shuffling along the road below her, while above those different makes and models of cars _flew_ to their destinations. Men, women, and aliens of varying species roamed below her, and Charlie noted large groups of individuals dressed all in red, and figured those must be the cadets at the academy.

She had noticed the clothing of those around her as they had walked to Jim's apartment, and Charlie felt slightly out of place with her use of bright colored blouses and denim trousers. Since there were replicators, she was able to complete her wardrobe based off her previous style from the 21st century. Noticing the others, especially the women, she was reevaluating her clothing choices and seriously considering taking Uhura up on her offer to go shopping.

"So what do you think?" Jim asked, coming back into the living room, noticing Charlie standing off to the side. She hadn't removed her jacket, and still wore the black, knee-high boots she had come to Nimbus III in.

"What do I think about what?" she said, turning around to lean back against the window, crossing her arms. "Your place or outside?"

"Both," he shrugged, walking over to the fridge, and upon finding nothing inside closed the door with another sigh. "Sorry, forgot to have someone restock before we came back."

Charlie smiled, shaking her head. "I guess it doesn't matter the century, some things never change," she mumbled. "It's nice, both your place and outside," she stated louder. "Although your apartment doesn't really looked that lived in."

"That's because it's not," Jim said, leaning against the kitchen island. "I think I've spent a total of a month here. My home is the _Enterprise. _ Always has been."

"And always will be, huh?"

Jim grinned, "something like that." He shoved himself off the island and sauntered over to Charlie, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he brought her in for a kiss.

"You know, we have this whole place to ourselves, and nothing to do until tomorrow," he whispered, pulling her against him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Whatever are we going to do with ourselves?" she teased, running her hands up and down his chest, fisting her fingers into his uniform.

"Well I was thinking—" Suddenly, Jim's communicator started ringing, interrupting his sentence. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling back and answering, mouthing a quick, "sorry."

With a shrug and acknowledging nod, Charlie turned to head to bedroom to change when she heard Jim say, "Tonight?! But we just got back!"

Curious, she spun on her heel and headed back to the living room as Jim ran his hand through his hair. "Yea, alright we'll be there. Yes. _We_. Put me down for plus one. Yea, I know, I'll explain it later. Bye."

"What was that about?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Jim took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he felt a headache beginning to build. "So scratch that thought at having nothing to do tonight," he sighed dropping his hand. "Apparently Starfleet is hosting a dinner for senior officers and since this is the first time in a while we've been back planetside, we're all expected to attend."

"We as in Bones, and Spock, and all them?"

"Oh hell yea, I'm not going to this stiff dinner without some form of support. Which is why you're coming with me," he pointed.

"Jim," she tried to argue only to have Jim interrupt.

"No, you are not getting out of this. If you're going to be with me for the long haul, which I feeling you might, you're going to have to get used to this. Besides," he added quietly, coming to stand in front of her, and gently rubbing her arms as she kept them crossed not looking at him. "I want everyone to know you're with me, that we're together. This is the first time I've ever had any form of relationship like this."

"Like how?" she questioned, turning her eyes back to his.

"One that I gladly want to show off."

"Cheese, so much cheese," she teased with a smile, rising up on her toes to lay her lips against his.

"The good kind?" Jim teased in return, pulling her closer.

"The very best," she answered, her arms going around his neck. "Now c'mon, Captain. I think we have a few hours to kill before this dinner, and I have some ideas to really help you prepare for tonight."

Jim's smiled widened as he followed behind Charlie while she led him to his bedroom. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all. "I get you in a slinky dress tonight, right?"

Charlie's laugh was his only answer.


	3. Chapter Three: You Can't Take Me

**Ok, it's an addiction. I thought I could go two weeks. I can't. So whatever, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: You Can't Take Me**

"You sure I look alright?" Charlie asked for the fourth time, tugging at her long, figure-hugging dress.

After her and Jim had made sure the springs on his bed were adequate, she called Uhura and informed the communications officer of the dinner that night, and her lack of appropriate attire. Within twenty minutes, Uhura was in Jim's flat with several different dresses and pairs of shoes, helping Charlie find the right one appropriate for the dinner. In the end, she decided to borrow a navy blue, one shoulder gown that had asymmetrical patterns woven into the fabric. As the light hit it, it tended to reflect swirls and patterns similar to those of the cosmos, making it fitting for a Starfleet dinner.

"You look beautiful, Charlie," Jim grinned, tugging at his collar as they walked across the grounds of the headquarters campus.

"I still don't know why you're making me go," she complained, brushing her curled hair from her kohl-lined eyes as the wind from the bay blew across the grounds. "I know I have to get used to these dinners, but it's not as if I'm up-to-date on, oh, _anything_ of this century. I'm going to make a fool of myself, and in turn you."

Jim paused as they walked, waving the others to continue ahead. "Hey," he coaxed, pulling up Charlie's chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "You're not going to make a fool of yourself, and definitely not me. I do that on my own," he grinned. "I'll be with you the whole night, and if for some reason I get pulled away, you'll have Bones, Sulu, and Uhura. Hell, even Spock will probably run interference. Maybe. Okay, maybe Spock's not the best choice, but you get what I'm saying."

"I just don't want to embarrass you," she admitted.

"You won't, I promise," he assured, wrapping her hand around his arm and restarting their trek to the main hall. "I know you're out of your element, but most of those who will be there already know of your situation. They'll understand. Those from the A&A department might even ambush you. Don't forget how old you are," he joked.

"Shut up," Charlie smirked, bumping her shoulder into Jim's.

Sooner than Charlie expected, they were at the steps leading into the massive conference center at Starfleet Headquarters, all manner of respectably dressed personnel filing in or waiting on the steps. As she gracefully ascended the marble staircase, one hand holding securely onto Jim's arms and the other holding her dress up, she couldn't help but find the irony of her situation. After running from the military life her family tried to force onto her, the number of Air Force balls and military galas she was required to attend testament to that, she was willingly walking into one of her own free will. If only her father could see her now.

Once through the glass door, Charlie noted the large number of Starfleet officers, all of varying ranks and in the regulatory dress blues. There were a few civilians among the crowd, most of them the wives or husbands of different admirals and captains, and while she was relieved not to be the only one, she detected the calculating eye sent towards her. Squaring her shoulders and standing taller, Charlie remembered all of the training in posture her mother dictated to her growing up. She may be a civilian, but she knew how to act like a soldier.

Those from the _Enterprise_ were standing off to the side around of the buffet tables, looking just as awkward and annoyed as Jim and her felt walking into the gala. Uhura caught sight of Charlie and waved, the brunette answering with one of her own before pointing them out to Jim. Nodding, they began to steer toward the group when an impossibly tall, dark skinned man stepped in front of the pair.

"Captain Kirk, I didn't expect to see you here this evening," he said, holding his hand out for Jim to shake.

"Admiral Barnett," Jim acknowledged. "Didn't expect to be here, but since the _Enterprise_ is scheduled for upgrades for the next few weeks, we decided to stop by."

"And who is this lovely lady," Barnett asked, turning his attention to Charlie. "No way she's here with you, Kirk."

Jim laughed as he introduced Charlie. "That she is, Sir. Admiral, this is Charlotte Noland. Charlie, this is Admiral Barnett, Head of Starfleet Academy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Charlie smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"The pleasure's mine," Barnett said. "Noland, huh? Not the one from the Boradis System?"

Charlie held her smile, although Jim watched as she visibly frosted at the mention of the space station. "I see my reputation precedes me," she responded dropping his hand.

"More like your family's," he said. "I knew Dr. Spear; I was the one of the admirals to sponsor his doctorate. Intelligent scientist and one of the best physicists to come through the Academy. He will be missed."

"Indeed, sir. Although I didn't have the pleasure of meeting him myself, kin is still kin. But at least the man responsible will no longer be a cause of concern for you, Admiral," Charlie diplomatically replied, although the barest hint of steel undercoated her tone.

Knowing that further talk on the subject would only aggravate her more, Jim politely excused he and Charlie from Barnett, and continued to head to the others.

"You okay?" he asked as they walked.

"Yep! Fine," Charlie said with false cheerfulness.

"Charlie—"

"Not now, Jim," she said out the corner of her mouth when others came to greet the captain and learn who the woman was on his arm. This continued all through the cocktail hour and the following dinner. Jim did his best to introduce or explain who everyone was, but while Charlie's head was spinning with all the information thrown at her, years of going to the same events with her family prepared her to remember at least the ranks of those she met. Most of those he introduced her to, he seemed to have no qualms about, though there was a few that he wasn't entirely fond of. One was a man named Admiral Marcus, Head Admiral for all of Starfleet. Charlie only caught a brief glimpse of him as he wandered through the crowd, but other than the back of his head and his profile at dinner there wasn't much she could glean. When she asked Jim why he didn't like the man much, all he said was "just past history."

Finally, as the dinner concluded, Charlie was more than ready to head back to Jim's apartment and fall into his bed with the hope of sleeping for the next twenty-four hours. However, a man with greying brown hair, smiling blue eyes, and a cane stopped their progress toward the door just as they were about to leave.

"Jim," he greeted, shaking Kirk's hand.

"Admiral," Jim replied, his frost from the contact of the other admirals and captains melting instantly.

"And you must be Miss Noland," the admiral said turning his attention to a confused Charlie. "Jim's told me a lot about you."

"Uh, yea," she said slowly, shaking his offered hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

The man smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling merrily. "Christopher Pike. I'm the one who got this knucklehead to straighten up and join Starfleet. Then gave him my ship, although sometimes I question why."

Charlie couldn't help but grin as Jim cleared his throat gruffly and defend, "I think it's because my crew and I get the job done, Sir."

The man's smile remained as she sent a wink to Charlie. "That you do, Kirk, although your style remains to be seen. Speaking of, how's she holding up?"

"In dry dock now," Jim answered. "Scotty and Chekov remained on board to oversee the updates."

"Good to hear. Well, you are obviously on your way home, so I will see tomorrow morning for the debriefing, Captain. It was wonderful to meet you, Miss Noland," Pike said as Charlie took his hand again.

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Well Charlie, I don't know what you see in this one, but obviously he's done something right," Pike grinned. "If you're up for it, I would love for you both to join me for lunch tomorrow."

"I would love too, sir," Charlie smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, Admiral," Jim added.

"Good. Well, until tomorrow." Pike smiled on last time before spotting Marcus and heading over to him as Jim and Charlie finally escaped into the night.

"Well that wasn't too bad," Charlie smirked.

Jim just huffed, and Charlie laughed, glancing up toward the full moon casting its cools light on the grounds. She breathed in the salty air, and for the first time since being kidnapped, calmness overcame the woman and she grinned, staring up the cloudless night with joy.

* * *

The next morning, Jim Kirk sauntered into the briefing room at Starfleet, expecting a rather normal, if not long, arduous, and probably very boring session with the board of elite admirals. His stiff, formal uniform was a bit restrictive, and he unconsciously pulled at his collar as the other senior members of his crew took their seats around the large black table in the generic conference room. Bones gave him a quick nod while Rand quickly shuffled to her place to his left.

"Good morning, Captain," Spock greeted, pulling out the chair and taking a seat to Jim's right. "Did you enjoy the festivities last night? Lieutenant Uhura and I rather enjoyed our conversation with Admiral Jones over the colonization of the Benzites in the Nivoch system."

Jim just stared at his First officer a moment before shaking his head. "Yea, Spock. It was great."

"Please convey my apologies to Miss Noland that we were unable to provide 'cover protection' as the Lieutenant put it. I trust she also enjoyed her evening?"

"She's going to keep ordering you to call her Charlie, you know that, right?" Jim pointed out. "And I believe she did. At least, she didn't say anything against it."

Spock was about to continue the conversation, when the door to the conference room opened, admitting several admirals including Pike and Marcus. The crew all stood to attention until Admiral Marcus waved his hand, impatiently gesturing for them to sit.

"Good morning, everyone," the man said briskly as he took his seat, smoothing down the front of his uniform and tucking himself into the able. "Thank you for attending on short notice. I trust everyone has already reviewed their briefing packets?" Everyone nodded around the table, and a chorus of 'ayes' followed suit. "Great. The admirals and I have called this meeting to settle a few inquiries we have before the _Enterprise_ leaves space dock next week."

"Excuse me, Admiral," Pike spoke up. "For clarification, this is in regards to the incident in the Boradis system that occurred on Stardate 2259.05?"

"Yes, Admiral Pike, it is," Marcus answered.

"Admiral, if I may," Spock spoke up, gaining the attention of the room. "All information regarding the events surrounding Doctor Sagan and his attempted coercion of a civilian for use against the Federation were all expertly detailed in the reports sent back to Starfleet. I made sure of it myself."

"And they were very detailed and informative, Commander," Marcus spoke, nodding his head in Spock's direction. "However, I have some issues not addressed in those reports. I would like to know how the man was able to evade our scanners for so long, but my primary concern is why one of the members of Sagan's plot was able to remain behind on the flagship of the Federation without the proper cross-examination by professionals here at Starfleet."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Sir," Jim spoke after a pause.

"Then let me spell it out for you, Son," Marcus responded gruffly. "The woman in question, this Charlotte Noland," he glanced down at his PADD before looking back into Jim's hard stare, "there is little to no information within our databases on her, and she is virtually an unknown entity. Hell, this woman isn't even from this century, and if your reports are to be believed, originates from one of the most destructive in Earth's history. She very well could have been in league with Dr. Sagan the entire time, and is now just waiting for the opportunity to attack."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but that's bullshit," Jim said, his fists clenched tight until his knuckles were white.

"Jim," Pike warned, sending Kirk a 'cool it' look.

The captain took a breath before he continued, glaring into the hard, green eyes of the Head of Starfleet. "Miss Noland asked for our assistance, she was very vocal in her defiance against Sagan, and she even assisted with the destruction of the Klingon warbird. If that doesn't spell out loyalty to the Federation, then quite frankly I don't know what does. And the fact that she did come from the 21st century makes her actions that much more important."

"Listen Kirk," Marcus growled, leaning casually back against his chair as if they were discussing the weather. "I understand you have developed a relationship with this person. Trust me it's obvious," he added when Jim opened his mouth. "And I have to commend you on the loyalty of your crew; none of them gave any indication of it in their reports, but I am still uneasy about a civilian with no real history in our universe having close contact to senior members of your crew. Especially after the events on the Boradis Space station."

"And who then, should she have contact with Admiral?" Jim grounded out. "She has no one here; no friends or family outside that of the _Enterprise_. We are her family now." Voices of agreement echoed around him.

"Poetic, Kirk," Marcus patronized. "But that still doesn't resolve the fact that she is a young, impressionable woman without any sense of familiarity; a woman who went through a dramatic kidnapping and rescue attempt without the proper training to handle it. Most of those seated here will never go through an experience like what she did, and we've all been through the survival classes at the Academy."

"Then what would you have me do, Sir?" Jim asked sarcastically. "She is within her rights to deny the aid of my CMO, and without being a member of Starfleet I cannot order her to attend sessions with him. All I can do is support which seems to be working fine I might add." Kirk risked at glanced at his First Officer, who, while stoic as ever in his seat, had one brow raised painfully to the ceiling and his lips were a hard line.

"What is your medical opinion, Doctor?" Marcus said, directing his question to McCoy. Jim could see apprehension cloud the doctor's visage as the scrutiny of those around turned to him.

McCoy swallowed, his eyes catching Jim's before he muttered, "Miss Noland is of sound mind and I have never detected anything other than confusion since she was brought to this century." Jim grinned, sending a nod of thanks toward his friend.

"However," the doctor added, wincing at Jim's acknowledgement. "She has in recent weeks exhibited signs of distress, and medically I believe she is suffering from the lasting effects of PTSD."

"Which I have been helping her deal with," Jim forcefully added.

Marcus shook his head, rubbing his eyes and with a sigh he said, "I really didn't want to have to do this, Son."

"Do what, Admiral?" Jim challenged, his heart beginning to race as the implications of Marcus's statements began to connect.

Marcus's green eyes flashed threateningly, and he directed, "By Starfleet order 3963, I am ordering you to hand over Miss Charlotte Noland for debriefing in response to the events in the Boradis system, effective immediately."

"What?!" Jim shouted jumping to his feet, both Bones and Spock following suit, ready to hold their captain back in case he took a leap across the table. "You can't do that! She has her own rights as a member of this Federation to deny aid if she wishes. You cannot hold her without probably cause!"

"But she isn't a member, is she?"

"She is now, the minute she chose to remain here. You can't take her away from the only family she has."

"Alright, Captain, how about this?" Marcus sneered, rising as well. "Until proof can be determined that Miss Noland was indeed a harmless bystander and victim of Doctor Sagan, she will be under Starfleet custody since she seems to be outside her own time. Once she proves herself a valuable member of the Federation community and deemed not a threat, she will be educated as a productive member of the 23rd century and released back into the general population."

Jim felt a panic rise in his chest, echoing the moment when Sagan had taken took a hold of Charlie's arm and disappeared from sight. He had just gotten her back, they were just learning to work as a couple and now Starfleet was tearing her from him without the consideration of what it would do to them.

"Sir, if you just let me—"

"Enough, Captain," Marcus snapped, interrupting Jim. "Now you have your orders, or do you want to be held for insubordination?"

"You can't take her. I won't allow it," Jim glared at the admiral, his voice firm even though his hands began to shake subtly.

The room stilled, a tense silence overtaking the conference table as those presently watched the admiral and captain with hesitant curiosity.

Marcus's eyes hardened, his mouth pursing into a strong, firm line of displeasure. Turning to the lieutenant commander who was serving as the minutes recorder for the meeting, Marcus ordered, "please take note that Captain James Kirk will receive disciplinary actions for his insubordination. Were we wrong in giving you the _Enterprise_?"

"That is not what I mean, but—"

"Admiral, if I may?" Pike interjected, sending a pointed look to both McCoy and Spock who gently forced Jim back into his seat. "Obviously Kirk is concerned about your plan, although the way he expresses it remains to be seen. Miss Noland is in an interesting situation, one that we haven't handled in the history of Starfleet. If fact, there aren't many of us here who have experienced the turmoil of imprisonment, and having been brought into the future, she's at an even further disadvantage."

"Get to your point, Chris," Marcus ordered, returning to his seat.

"I understand the need for psychological evaluations of the woman, in fact I encourage it, however tearing her away from everything she has ever known in this universe could cause more harm than good," Pike said. "I request you appoint her under my guardianship, that way she has a familiar anchor while she undergoes the tests. She will be under high security with me, reducing the chances of issues holding her under custody and she will probably be more forthcoming in our questions. I am the closest one at this table to understand what she is going through at the moment."

Marcus considered the proposal a moment before nodding his head. "Fine," he agreed. "But I want twenty-four hour security on her, and if she steps one toe out of line, it will be on your head, Pike."

"I understand, Sir," Pike said.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

As Charlie walked into the square where she promised to meet Jim and Admiral Pike for lunch, she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her cheeks. For the first time in over a month, she got a decent night's sleep and all of her anxieties of the future were gently wafting away. Jim was especially attentive after the dinner, both of them enjoying the freedom of being off the ship and having true alone time. They spent hours talking, laughing and sharing stories of their respective childhoods, opening up their lives further to each other. Charlie wished the night could have continued for longer, but Jim had to be up early for the meeting with Starfleet, so she had grudgingly gone to bed when he did. Life had felt almost normal.

Pulling up the collar of her black jacket against the rain and wind that was blanketing the city, she searched for the name of the restaurant she was meeting the men. While the majority of people were hurrying through the streets, trying to avoid the weather as much as possible, Charlie was enjoying the feeling of the fresh air on her face and the nip of the cold temperature, even if it was a bit wet. The last time she had been on Earth's surface, she had been living in England where rain and wind was a normal occurrence. Although she had to admit she never thought there'd come a day she'd _wish_ for rain, she was definitely not against it.

Finally spotting the sign, Charlie made her way through the crowd to the dark, wooden door of the old-fashioned pub Pike had recommended. Charlie figured he wanted to make her feel more at home, and walking into the darkened space, empty save for a small group in one corner with the pool tables and antique lightening, she did feel the first bits of familiarity with the place. A large plaque above the bar read _Kellar's since 2180_ with a list of all the food items served. There were a few things she didn't recognize, but most was the traditional bar food staples including burgers, wings, and sandwiches.

Unbuttoning her jacket and unwrapping her grey scarf from her neck, she stepped further into the room, the wooden planks beneath her feet, darkened with age and god-knows-what creaked under her weight. Heading around the bar, the pub continued further as old style, iron held glass panes let in the grey light from the stormy day, illuminating several tables and chairs. Sitting at one in the back corner were Pike and Jim, their heads bent in an intense discussion.

The admiral glanced up and caught sight of Charlie as she headed toward them, the heels of her boots clicking and echoing around the empty room. She saw him tap Jim on the elbow, nodding his head in her direction. Jim snapped his gaze around, his crystalline eyes locking with hers and for a moment, she read panic before the emotion was wiped so quickly she wondered if she imagined it. The next second a forced smile stretched across his face and he stood, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek as she came to stand next to him, moving aside so she could slide into the chair next to his. She sent Pike a questioning look, the older man giving nothing away except a genuine smile and welcomed greeting.

"Did you have any trouble finding this place?" he asked, noting the closeness of Jim's body to hers, especially the draped arm across the back of her chair. "It's a bit off the beaten path and not a normal hangout for the cadets or really anyone from Starfleet."

"No problems really," she said, sliding out of her jacket, and resting her arms on the table. "The directions you gave were spot on, although I didn't mind a bit of wandering. There's just so much to see here, I feel like I need one lifetime just for this city."

"Trust me, it gets small really quick," Jim said, a hint of bitterness underlining his tone.

A waiter came and took their drinks, handing Charlie a menu that she could look over. "There aren't any prices on here," she noted confusedly, flipping through the menu.

"That's because we don't use money anymore," Pike explained. "Since we have the ability to replicate almost anything we choose, everything has lost its monetary value."

"That's impossible," Charlie scoffed, her eyes wide. "But Sagan said he was going to use the sale of the Red Matter research to buy his own planet," she remembered, turning to Jim. "How could he do that if you don't have any money?"

"We don't have any," Jim said. "But there are still others in the galaxy that do; he could have tried them."

"So you really don't have to pay for anything?" she tried again, glancing between both Pike and Jim.

"Nope," both men said together.

Shaking her head she admitted, "That's incredible. My world revolved around money, I just can't imagine not having it."

"You'll get used to it," Jim smiled, brushing a piece of hair off her face.

Their drinks arrived soon after and they placed their food orders, the waiter heading back into the kitchen and leaving the three alone.

"So how'd the meeting go?" Charlie questioned, sipping through a straw as an awkward silence grew. Jim stiffened next to her and she noted Pike's quick glance in his direction, both men visibly tensing. "What is it?" she probed, glancing between the men as her own adrenaline spiked by the tangible anxiety radiating from the captain sitting next to her. "Jim?"

"Nothing. It was fine," he shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink and not looking the woman in the eye. Pike sent Jim a look that spelled 'really' as he also took a sip of his beer.

Raising her brow, unconvinced, Charlie urged, "So why did they need to see you? Why weren't the reports good enough?"

"It's not that the reports weren't good enough –"

"Then what?" she interrupted, her frustration growing at his evasiveness. She stared hard at Jim, and he could feel the fire of her amber glare. Turning to Pike, Charlie snapped, "Are you going to give me a straight answer?"

Just as Pike opened his mouth to tell Charlie the truth of the meeting, Jim barked, "They want something, alright?"

"There, was that so hard?" she replied sarcastically. "What do they want?"

Jim pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly. While he will be leaving her behind, Charlie will be the one to have to face Marcus and his interrogation squad.

Jim opened his mouth, then closed it again, growling internally that he couldn't tell her. Charlie noticed could see the internal struggle he was having, her confusion growing each second.

"While the admiralty has their reasons, Charlie," Pike began, gaining the attentions of the young woman. "I will say right now, I wasn't aware of what they were going to ask until I walked into that room this morning."

"Okay?"

"The admiralty, and specifically Admiral Marcus is requesting, well they want –"

"You," Jim interrupted with defeat, unwilling to look at Charlie. "They want you and have ordered me to hand you over to them."

Just then, the food arrived, a tense and uncomfortable silence followed as the server laid their plates in front of the trio, leaving just as quickly as he came once he was sure they were all set. Charlie just sat there, blinking at Jim as she tried to understand what he had just said.

"Me?" she voiced with bewilderment. "Why on Earth do they want me? I'm no one."

"You're hardly no one," Pike pointed out with a smile, squeezing out a large dollop of ketchup next to his fries.

"Still," she said. "I'm not someone of high diplomatic, or I don't know, strategic importance that the head of Starfleet should take an interest in me."

"They seem to think otherwise," Pike said.

"And what do you mean ordered?" Charlie asked, her attention turning back to Jim as he poked at his food, Charlie completely ignoring hers. "What do they want that they had to order you to 'hand me over'?"

Jim sighed as he leaned back against the chair. "Marcus is concerned that because you are not in Starfleet or a trained civilian for space exploration, that your connection to me and my crew might be suspect."

"Suspect for what!" she exploded.

"Because of the time from which you came, and how long you were with Sagan . . ." Jim trialed off.

"Does he think I was in league with the Klingons?! That I was helping Sagan?" she growled, her anger and fear peaking in a way it never had before.

"Jim and I know that isn't true," Pike spoke calmly, giving a nod of encouragement in Jim's direction. "I read the reports sent back to Starfleet. There are no indicators that you were involved the Doctor Sagan's plot. But it's Marcus's job to protect this organization, so he wants to make sure nothing is wrong with its flagship."

"But nothing is wrong," she practically whined. "Have I done something that would indicate I'm not trustworthy?"

"No, Charlie, no," Jim affirmed, taking her hand firmly. "You have done nothing, this is just precautionary. Before you know it, you'll be back with me and the _Enterprise_ and—"

"_Back_ on the _Enterprise_? Why am I _not_ going to be there? Am I not leaving with you next week?" she panicked.

"You'll be with me," Pike said firmly, attempting to calm the woman. "I have already arranged with Marcus that you will be under my guardianship and supervision."

"I am twenty-four years old, I don't need supervision," Charlie spat. "In fact, I'm more like two hundred and twenty-four, so I think I win in that category."

"I agree," Pike placated. "But like I said, Marcus is supposed to be cautious; it's in his job description. As long as you don't try to run away from Earth, or something else drastic," he shot a quick look to Kirk who shrugged innocently, "you won't have anything to worry about."

Taking several deep breaths, Charlie tried to calm herself down, her frustration causing tears to build in her eyes and she quickly glanced away. "I just don't understand. What do they expect me do? Why are they doing this to me? I thought I showed them that I wasn't a threat."

Jim gently brought her eyes back to his, warmth and strength radiating from his hardened blue gaze. "I promise you, here and now I will come back for you. You'll be gone a few weeks tops, but you will soon be back on the _Enterprise_ with me."

"And I will make sure you get back to him," Pike added. "Nothing will happen, and I'll coach you through the debriefing process. You have nothing to hide, and as long as you show that, Marcus will relent. I will take care of you."

Charlie sat there, wiping away her tears and saying nothing. _One night_, she thought. _I only had one night before my world decided to explode again._ Taking a breath, she said, "I hope you're right, Admiral Pike. For all our sakes." With a small smile at both men, she picked up a fry and began to eat, and whereas Jim and Pike's conversation turned toward her upcoming departure, Charlie lost herself in her head. _What am I going to go now?_

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round :D**


	4. Chapter Four: Get Off of My Back

**Chapter Four: Get Off of My Back**

The next morning, even though everything in her screamed to run as fast as possible, Charlie walked into Starfleet Headquarters flanked by Jim, McCoy and Spock. After their lunch with Pike, Charlie and Jim retired to their apartment where the other members of the crew waited for them. Charlie's head was still numb from the news that she would be under Starfleet custody for the foreseeable future, and even though Pike swore to take care of her while Jim was away, her fear was heightened by the thought of what they wanted.

She still couldn't understand why after a month of living on the _Enterprise,_ Marcus thought she posed a threat. It wasn't as if she had done anything to warrant such thinking, and the fact remained that she was the one who was kidnapped and subjected to the horrors onboard the Klingon ship, not Marcus. He couldn't possibly understand what she was dealing with, and to tear her away from the one thing that let her feel safe and secure was a big mistake on his part.

The others were just as shocked and confused as Charlie. McCoy was the most vehement opponent of leaving her behind, but even the surly doctor couldn't defy a direct order. They tried to assuage her of her fears, telling her that all she would have to do is undergo a few interviews, and possibly an even deeper medical examination than the one McCoy gave her that first week on the _Enterprise._ But no matter how confident they were, Charlie could barely stop the shaking of her hands or relax the knot of nerves in her stomach.

After everyone left, Jim turned to Charlie who had barely said a word since they entered the apartment.

"Are you okay?" he questioned gently.

Charlie closed her eyes, the tears she withheld the whole day rose like a spring tide. She tried vainly to swallow them again and croaked, "I'm trying to be."

Jim's anger peaked as he paced furiously around the room. "This isn't right," he growled, his fist slamming into the wall near the fireplace.

Running a hand under her nose, Charlie shrugged. "Yea well, what can you do? He gave you a direct order. You can't defy him. I know that better than most," she bitterly added.

"I don't know what to do, Charlie," he admitted with resignation as collapsed next to her on the couch. "I don't know how to fight this. I can't lose you again."

Charlie reached over and took his hand. "You're not going to lose me, Jim. I can promise you that." She took a breath, hardening her resolve and said, "I'll do what he wants, answer any questions he asks of me. I have nothing to hide, so I should have nothing to fear."

Jim grinned, reaching up to brush away a salty tear coursing down her red cheeks. "I don't know how I screw up like me ended up with such a wonderful woman like you."

"Even a blind squirrel finds a nut every once in a while," Charlie joked, leaning into his hand.

A deep chuckled erupted, Jim for once unprepared for her comeback. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Yea?"

"Give Marcus hell."

As she continued through the obscenely bright corridors in HQ, that last sentiment from Jim echoed through her head. Yes, she would answer Marcus's questions, but she was not going to make it easy for him. She was tired of other people deciding her fate and taking away the control she had for her own life. It was time she fought back in a way innate to her family; she would fight with the cleverness bred from a thousand years of military geniuses.

As soon as they reached Marcus's office, the woman leading the group formally dismissed the men. Turning toward them, Charlie gave an encouraging smile, masking her fear behind her bravado. Spock merely nodded at her expression whereas McCoy clutched her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze of support before following the Vulcan down the corridor muttering furiously. Charlie saw Jim smirk when they heard "blasted bureaucratic nonsense" from the CMO. Rolling his eyes, Jim shared a knowing glance with Charlie before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into him. His head dipped as he breathed in her scent, wanting to remember for as long as possible how she felt in his arms. Charlie also clutched at his back, the corded muscles under her finders stretching and flexing as Jim moved.

"Remember, I will always come back for you," he whispered.

Charlie pulled back and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know you will. And I will be right here when you do."

With an annoyed cough, the officer who escorted the group gained the attention of the couple, glaring a warning to hurry it up. Charlie glanced over her shoulder, about to the give the woman a piece of her mind when Jim grabbed her head and crushed his lips to hers. Charlie was surprised for a moment before she relaxed, the welcomed tingles of warmth giving her heart courage. No matter what happened, she knew she would return to him and that gave to strength to face whatever was waiting for her in that room.

Slowly, the pair released their embrace. "I love you, Jim," Charlie whispered.

"I love you too," he answered. "Now go in there and raise hell. Make me proud."

With a nod of affirmation, Charlie backed away, turning on her heel to follow the ensign into the waiting room. With one last look around the door jam, Charlie gave Jim an encouraging smile before disappearing into the room. Jim let out a heavy sigh, his hands clenching and relaxing as every fiber of his being wished for her to run out that room and back into his arms. But after several minutes, Jim felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and guiding back into the daylight.

"Don't worry, Jim," McCoy said, his hand remaining on Jim's shoulder until they were clear of the building. "Charlie's a fighter. That Spitfire will show Marcus a thing or two and then she'll be back with us faster than a horse at the Kentucky Derby."

Jim grinned, rotating to acknowledge his friend. "Thanks, Bones. For everything."

"Hell, Kid, I love her too," McCoy said. "She's like that annoying younger sister I never had. Pike'll make sure she gets back to us."

Answering with a nod, Jim and McCoy continued on where they were to meet with the other members of the crew. Their own debriefs were not over and for the next few days, Jim would spend every waking hour being probed for his role in Sagan's plot. But the imagines of a brunette woman with eyes the color of damp earth disappearing around the corner would haunt him for the weeks to come.

* * *

With a snap, the large metal door closed behind Charlie, leaving her in a sterile room with nothing but a hard metal table and several chairs. She was surprised how normal the room appeared, as if dropped from her own time of crazy cop shows. One wall did looked out of place though. She couldn't place what it was, it looked like a normal, plain support but it put Charlie on edge. If she had to, she'd bet that it was a new form of a two-way mirror.

Glancing around the rest of the room, a petite blond woman sat at the table, her hair pulled back in a severe bun and her grey uniform pressed and starched to almost full rigidness. Her pale complexion combined with her hair washed out her features, and while her hazel eyes were pretty, the lines around them prematurely aged her. Charlie stood awkwardly, studying the woman in the same way she scrutinized her.

"Miss Noland, please have a seat," the woman said, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

Standing a second longer than was necessary, Charlie sauntered over to the chair, pulled it out with one hand then gracefully lowered herself onto it while never breaking eye contact. She smirked at Charlie's attention, breaking the contest first to type something into her PADD. The woman cleared her throat and brought her attention back to the brunette, continuing to stare as the silence dragged on past the point of awkwardness.

Charlie did her best not to shuffle, keeping her posture ramrod straight and her expression blank. She knew what the woman was doing; a technique her own father had used when he thought one of his children had misbehaved. Sometimes the silence was worse than the questions, causing the guilt to rise to the surface as they tried to fill the stillness with useless babble. While the trick had worked when she was younger, within ten minutes Charlie was bored of the whole endeavor, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. The woman raised a brow, again typing something into her PADD.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Charlie glanced over as Admiral Marcus stepped in, stopping in the doorway to scrutinize the young woman. Across from her, the woman rose immediately when the door opened, leaving her seat vacant. Marcus continued to stare down Charlie, noting the defiance in her eyes and tension of her posture.

With a smirk of his own, he strolled over to the abandoned chair and took a seat as he smoothed down the front of his uniform. Flipping on the PADD he carried, he pressed a button when suddenly a translucent screen appeared between Charlie and Marcus, highlighted in blue and red as it casted a soft glow on both of their faces. Charlie was surprised to see her image centerfold and her personal information detailed to the left and right; the basic data such as her birth year and full name highlighted.

Clearing his throat, Marcus tucked into to the table and began, "Charlotte Elizabeth Noland, born April 15th Earth year 1989 at Mount Sinai Hospital, Manhattan. Daughter of former United States Air Force Lieutenant General Robert Alan Noland and Colonel Margaret Jean Noland (Riley), sister to Colonel Rachel Ann Noland-Greer, and former United States Army General Bryan Douglass Noland. Disappeared on March 23, 2013 in the United Kingdom, whereabouts unknown until the USS Enterprise came in contact on the uninhabited planet Nimbus III, Stardate 2258.92. This is you, correct?"

A snarky reply was just on the tip of her tongue, but Charlie held back, staring instead at the interesting spot on the wall behind Marcus's head. They couldn't make her talk if she didn't want to, and she was fairly confident that torture was outdated so she could gamble. As the minutes ticked by, Charlie noted a moderate level of frustration grow in Marcus's green eyes.

"We're not going to get very far, Miss Noland, unless you answer my questions," Marcus sighed. Again, he was met with silence. "You've got guts," he muttered, adjusting in his chair. "But this isn't some game. Lives could be at stake; not just yours, but those around you. You don't want to cause a problem for Captain Kirk do you?"

Her gaze finally snapped to his, hardening at the mention of Kirk. "He has nothing to do with this," she said sitting forward, the woman in the back diving into her PADD.

"So you do have a voice," Marcus remarked, his deep voice echoing around the room booming and authoritative. "That's good. I like to see how people respond under pressure."

She growled and crossed her arms protectively in front of her. Marcus laughed as he sat back, mirroring Charlie's pose.

"Maybe it would be higher if I knew why I was brought in here like some common criminal for doing nothing more than being born in the wrong time," she spat. "I know my rights. You cannot keep me here unless you charge me for something and then I want a lawyer. So if you just brought me in here to chat and test how I am under pressure, then I think you're barking up the wrong tree. If you'll excuse me," she made to stand, the metal chair scrapping against the tile floor.

"Sit down, Miss Noland," Marcus ordered, snapping to attention faster than she could.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on," she growled, leaning onto the table. "Why did you order me away from Jim? Why take me away from the Enterprise?"

The two stared each other down a moment; the only sounds heard were their heavily breathing and the clicking of the PADD in the corner.

"Sit. Down," Marcus ordered, even firmer than before. Slowly, Charlie lowered herself back onto the chair, her own curiosity unable to let her leave.

"I like your spunk, I'll give out that," he commented, retaking his chair. "That's a trait that seems to have been lost in my generation. People around here forgot what it's like to defend themselves against a well-armed adversary. They lead these comfortable lives with the protection of Starfleet, and from men like Captain Kirk. We came close with that Romulan a few years back, but you know what it's like, don't you? To be continually on edge, waiting for the next battle – the next conflict. You come from a whole world drowning in it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her brows drawn down in confusion.

"I'm sure you don't," Marcus patronized. "A family like yours, you had all the protection and support you could ever need."

"A family like mine?" Charlie sneered. "What the hell do you know about my family other than what your little technical devices tell you?"

"I know a lot more than you're giving me credit for," Marcus said. "I knew the man who died protecting his research from the Klingons. In fact, Spear worked for me."

"Well of course he worked for you; he was Starfleet," she derided, trying desperately to ignore the woman in the corner typing furiously into her PADD, finding instead the thought of throwing something at her far more entertaining.

"Not the way you think, Miss Noland," he said, bringing her attention back. "But that's a classified subject for another day. Now that I have you open and talking, let's begin. You can confirm your birth date as April 15th 1989?"

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Charlie asked.

"Your birth date please."

"No, not until you tell me what is going on," she snapped, stabbing her finger on the table to emphasize.

"I'm afraid we're getting off topic."

"I know this game, Admiral," she added, force and strength laced through her words. "I used to live it. After all, just look at my family. So, why the hell is the head of Starfleet interested in me?"

"This isn't a game."

"Isn't it?" she challenged.

Marcus sighed as he rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "Birth date, Miss Noland. I won't ask again."

She sat a moment, drumming her fingers on the table as the silence lengthened again. "Alright, let's make a deal. I answer one of your questions, and then you answer one of mine."

"This isn't how this works."

"Then make it work."

Marcus smirked, nodding to himself. "Alright, fine. You answer one of mine, and I'll try to answer one of yours."

Charlie glared a moment, trying to see if she could negotiate further, but his rigidity told her she wasn't going to get further.

"Alright, fine. Yes, my birthday April 15th 1989, now answer my question. Why me?"

"You're special, Charlotte. Do you mind if I call you that? Or do you prefer Charlie?"

"I prefer Miss Noland," she snarled, the man setting her teeth on edge the same way her father did. "And how am I special, because I come from the 21st century? That's not that big of a deal, let me tell you."

"It's a hell of a big deal," he barked sitting forward, his hand reaching up brush away her information from the transparent screen. "The time you came from saw some of the most violent wars than in any other moment in history, and your family was at the center of it all."

Charlie sat back, trying to digest the information thrown at her. "Not really," she said slowly. "The ranks you named off for my parents and siblings, they all occurred after I left. I wasn't there for their promotions or to see what they did to earn them. I don't know what you're wanting—yes, my time had violence. But so did the times before me: the Romans, the Crusades, the Hundred Years War, American Revolution, the _French_, the Napoleonic Wars. That doesn't even take into account wars in China, Japan, or Africa. So to point me out as unique, I'm really not."

Marcus just sighed, his head dropping into his hand as he rubbed his eyes. "It wasn't just that. Your family was in the middle of all of those wars, weren't they? Key players," he implied, raising his chin to stare into her confused amber gaze.

"So? My family's military, have been for a while; big deal."

"And always seem to be on the winning side."

Charlie became even more confused. "We were lucky, I guess. Or just smart."

"Or maybe you had something going for you that others didn't. I mean the Eugenic Wars killed a lot of people, yet —"

"Wait, the what?" Charlie interrupted him. "Do you mean the holocaust?"

"No, not the holocaust," he spat. "I'm talking afterwards. The development of the augments, and following wars that marked them as war criminals."

"Not to be rude, but what the hell are you talking about?" Charlie asked. "I don't know what these augments are or about any wars with them. Are you sure you know which century I come from? What you're talking about sounds more like science fiction. I mean granted I am—" she quickly snapped her mouth shut, about to reveal something she swore she never would. It had taken some time to wrap her head around the fact that not only had she time travelled, but she had apparently jumped into the early version of a 1960s television show. But everything she had learned since she was brought to this universe was that while the names and some mannerisms of the characters were familiar, Nero had changed things dramatically. To speak of what she knew could cause more confusion and fear than she wanted, especially with Jim. That meant she wasn't about to blab that she knew more than she let on.

"You are what?" Marcus said, discerning her unsaid sentence.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie fixed a defiant expression on her face and affirmed, "Nothing."

"No," Marcus argued quickly. "You are about to say something else and then cut yourself off. Now what is it?"

"It's nothing, just a slip of the tongue."

"I doubt that."

"I don't really give a shit," Charlie snapped.

Marcus sighed again, his irritation growing with each passing moment. "Miss Noland, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. The choice is up to you," he finished, his hands gesturing wide.

Charlie started drumming her fingers on the table as she stared the man down. "I am not a threat," she admitted with finality.

"No you aren't. Not yet."

"Not ever," she emphasized.

"Miss Noland," Marcus growled. "I am not a stupid man. I am not a patient man. I know the world from which you came, and the reputation your family has had through the centuries. You may have fooled the captain by batting your eyes, which from what I know isn't that difficult, but you can't fool me. My job is to protect the Federation and Starfleet from people like you."

"People like me?" Charlie cried desperately. "I'm nothing! I couldn't even protect myself again a man twice my age, nor did I take down an entire crew of Klingons! I don't know who's been feeding you erroneous information, but whatever you think I am, I'm not."

"Well, we have ways of judging that," Marcus resignedly said, standing up and not looking at her. "If you aren't going to cooperate, then I'm afraid we're going to do this the hard way. I'm offering you a chance to help me, Miss Noland."

Charlie started panicking then, the combination of her time with the Klingons and now the added stress of Marcus's accusation causing her heart to beat painfully and her head to become lightheaded. She couldn't breathe and the world felt like it was tunneling into itself.

"Please," she muttered, her wide eyes desperately seeking out his as he moved to walk away. "I don't know what you want me say."

"The truth."

"But I have," she cried, slamming her hands down on the table. "I was brought out of my time to this one because some manic wanted my DNA for something that didn't even work."

"And it's your blood that has me concerned," he growled, leaning over the table, through the projected screen and into her face. "Are you like them? Like him," he accused.

"Like who?" Charlie howled, tears of frustration building in her eyes. The desperation she felt was surfacing like a wave, bubbling over the surface of her control. She started to hyperventilate, her legs bouncing uncontrollably and her hands shaking as she tried to wrap her head around what the admiral was asking for. She glanced over to the woman in the corner for a help, but her stoicism and detachment from the interrogation left Charlie feeling helpless, hopeless, and powerless.

Just as Charlie was ready to break down, a voice from the doorway spoke, "Admiral, I think that's enough for today."

Charlie's head snapped up, her reddened amber eyes gazing a silhouetted Admiral Pike in the doorway to the room, leaning heavily on his cane. While there was a small smile on his face, there was steel in his eyes.

"Pike, what are you doing in here?" Admiral Marcus snapped, rising to his full height and getting out of Charlie's face. "This is an interrogation!"

"Interrogation for what, Sir?" he questioned, limping into the room and coming to stand behind Charlie. "As far as I am aware, this is an evaluation for Miss Noland's health and safety. She hasn't committed a crime, Admiral."

"I need answers from her."

"Well now I understand that, but how are you going to get what you need if you push Miss Noland to the point she can't tell you what you want?"

"If I push too hard, Dr. Greene will inform me," Marcus snapped, gesturing to the woman in the corner. The woman nodded her head at Pike, but gave no other comment.

"You granted my request that Charlie be placed under my custodianship," Pike injected firmly. "And as such I am saying you are going too far. I'm not sure what you are wanting of the girl, but you yourself said she has been through a trauma that many of us haven't faced before. Give her time to heal, to get the necessary help and then question her."

Marcus considered Pike a moment, and then glanced down to Charlie. In the time they had been speaking, she had gained control back over her emotions, but it was a fragile control at best. Somehow, that man had hit a nerve that triggered her anxiety attacks and forced her to relive the Klingon imprisonment over again. She was angry, which could cause her to say and do things that could get her into actual trouble, but knowing Pike had her back allowed Charlie to calm down enough to clear her head.

"Five more minutes, Pike. Then you can take her."

Pike wanted to argue, but Marcus outranked him several times over. He could make his point until he was blue in the face, but when give a direct order, even he couldn't defy that.

"Fine, but I will be watching, Marcus," he elaborated. He sent a quick, affirming nod to Charlie, silently conveying that he would be there for her and then limped out of the room.

She turned back to Marcus, a second wind entering her system as she glared at the man.

"We're both on the same side, Sir," she pointed out slowly. "I do not understand what you want, or why you have targeted me."

"That we are," he agreed. "Maybe I have gone about this wrong," he sighed. "The era from where you come is interesting to me. There are skills there, things that humanity have now lost. Many here would not know how to cope with the events I have no doubt you experienced. You are out of your time, but that doesn't mean we can't be valuable allies. You just don't want me as an enemy."

Charlie shook her head, a laugh wanting to erupt. "From what I understand, you're right. I have witnessed things from my era that no one here could possibly understand," she said, the image of planes flying into buildings a sharp reminder. "But I can't help you."

"You will, Miss Noland," he stated standing up, nodding to the wall behind her. "One way or another, I always get what I need. You're dismissed."

* * *

**Leave a contribution in the little box ^_^**


	5. Chapter Five: Don't Let Go

**Chapter Five: Don't Let Go**

The minute she exited the interrogation room with Admiral Pike at her rear, Charlie felt like she had run ten marathons. While she held her head high and a defiant gleam shined out from her eyes, the clenched fists at her side were shaking and there was a noticeable tremor near her pursed lips. As soon as she entered into the evening breeze outside the main building, she dropped a part of her façade. The breath eased from her tight chest and she allowed her shoulders to loosen, but she was still a mass of nerves as she turned to regard the limping man behind her, trying his hardest to keep up with her anxious strides.

"What the hell was that all about?" she snapped once he was within earshot.

"I'm trying to understand that myself," Pike answered, coming to rest in front of her, his breathing a little ragged. "That little interrogation blindsided me too. I thought Marcus just wanted to make sure you got the necessary evaluations before letting you near the command center of the _Enterprise_; something that isn't necessarily without merit."

"Yea, well I feel like I just got my ass handed to me, except it doesn't look like my ass, so I'm a little confused."

"Listen, I can understand why you're angry—"

"No shit, you think?" she snapped, crossing her arms as she took her anger out on the one person she could at that moment.

Pike shook his head with a sigh. "You and Jim are perfect for each other," he grumbled. "I can understand your anger and I'm not exactly the happiest person at the moment either. I told Jim I would take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do."

Charlie let her arms fall, running a quick hand through her loose hair before turning a grateful gaze onto Pike. "You're right, I'm sorry," she admitted. "But I was a bit surprised by the way that went. Marcus wants something from me; I just have no idea what that is or if I can give him what we wants."

Pike jerked his head toward the left and began walking, Charlie falling into step next to him. "I got that as well."

"Were you watching through the two way mirror?" she asked.

"How'd you know there was a two-way mirror?"

"Pfft," she scoffed. "It was obvious. I know things have changed a lot since I was last on Earth, but I've seen enough interrogations to know someone is always watching."

Pike smirked, admiration flashed in his cobalt stare as he nodded. "Yeah, I was watching. Something didn't sit well with me when Marcus ordered you away from Jim. I wanted to see for myself what he was on about, and I guess I was right about something."

"What do you think it is?" Charlie contemplated, now that she was far enough away and her mind stared to clear.

"I don't know," the admiral admitted grudgingly. "I might be able to find out though, it's just going to take time. You're going to have to be patient."

"No offense, sir, but patience really isn't in my vocabulary."

"I see why you and Jim get on so well," Pike smiled. "But you're going to have to trust me. Can you do that, Charlie?"

She stopped in the middle of the pathway, hurrying cadets and officers having to sidestep the pair and shooting annoyed glances their way. Charlie regarded the man in front of her, brushing her curling, tangled hair behind her ears as it swirled around in the wind. No one other than Jim had ever asked that of her before. Her life had always been duty, honor, and loyalty. Her father always pushing that trust was only for the man at your six, and the gun in your hand. After the events with Sagan, and now Admiral Marcus, Charlie was having a difficult time finding those who she could trust to have her back. But something stirred deep inside her psyche, a resonance that only made its appearance known in breathless seconds and gave her the truth of the situation.

"Yes," she breathed out, almost surprising herself with the answer. "I do trust you."

The lines around the admiral's eyes crinkled as he smiled, completely unaware of how powerful those words meant to the woman in front of him. "Good. Now let's get you to your home for the next few weeks."

Charlie nodded, and followed the admiral toward his house. She glanced up at the sky, the light fading as the sun started to set on San Francisco, washing it in gold and red. Up there somewhere was the _Enterprise,_ and she knew with divine certainty that she would be there again. She had to be.

* * *

Pike's townhouse was spacious and comfortable as the admiral invited her inside, holding the door open for Charlie while she cautiously stepped forward. The lights snapped on, showing a setup similar to Jim's apartment but the colors were warm in tans, browns, and highlights of red. The cream kitchen was inviting, the couches were plush, and while Jim's view was of a wonderful vista including the Academy and San Francisco Bay, Pike's overlooked the city itself, the lights reflected on the warm walls. A deep-seated ache began to grow in her chest. She could picture Jim and her in a place similar to the admiral's, and the fact that she wasn't sharing it with him was another reason to focus her anger on Marcus and whatever scheme he had.

"Jim dropped your stuff off earlier," Pike announced, shutting the door behind them and gesturing down the hallway. "Your room is upstairs two doors down on the left, and the bathroom is the first door on the right."

"I don't understand why I can stay with Jim while he's still on Earth," Charlie voiced as she dropped her bag by the island in the kitchen and hopped on a stool while Pike pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Marcus thinks you're more inclined and have greater opportunity to run remaining with him."

"_Run_," she spat. "It makes me seem like some type of criminal." She nodded when Pike had filled her glass with a hefty three fingers of the amber liquid, bringing the glass to her lips and inhaling the poignant smell of the alcohol. A quick sip of warmth spread through her limbs almost instantly and the fire burned down into her belly as the whiskey worked its way down her throat. "Why is he so concerned about me anyhow? I understand the implications of me with the crew; I get that. I have to be vetted, but this whole idea of keeping me under lock and key, and stupid psych evals are pointless and a waste of my time."

"He didn't recommend the psych tests. I did."

Charlie about dropped her glass while her stomach plunged like a stone. "Why would you ask for that? I'm fine."

"But you're not, and you know it." His cerulean stare bore into her own, and she was forced to look away, her cheeks heating with indignation. "Listen, Charlie. I've been where you've been."

"You couldn't possibly understand what happened to me," she sputtered angrily.

"You wanna bet?" Pike barked. Charlie snapped her head up in surprise as the man limped around the island to take the seat next to her. "Didn't Jim ever tell you about the Nero incident?"

"Not really. He told me some, but never went into a lot of detail," she explained, staring at the medley of colors in the countertop. "I did look into it when I was researching how to get home, but I couldn't access the reports because I didn't have a Starfleet access code."

"Then let me fill in the rest. Nero took me prisoner, subjected me to all sort of tortures so he could get the security codes to Earth's defenses."

Charlie's eyes flickered to his and widened in astonishment. She knew that Pike had been Captain of the _Enterprise_ before Jim, and that something happened that caused Jim to take control of the ship. But Charlie had never learned the full details of the incident, and besides, her focus had been on Nero and the Red Matter. "He did?"

"Yes, so I know what it's like, Charlie. To feel scared and powerless, wondering when a force outside your control is going to pull the plug on your life. To have to do things you don't want to do, but knowing it's the right choice to save others. You're fighting the entire time against this seemingly impenetrable force, and just getting worn away until all you want to do is give up, but you can't. You just can't."

Tears rose and she tried vainly to swallow them and show strength in front of the admiral. But Pike hit the nail straight on the head, and Charlie felt the fragile defense she built dissolve as softly as butterfly wings. She sniffled, her focus blurred by the rising liquid in her eyes. She impatiently tried to brush the water away, annoyed by the weakness she thought her tears were.

"You have to let me help you," he continued. "You will get better, I can promise you that, but the first step in fixing a problem is admitting you have one."

Charlie snorted, wiping under her eyes. "I'm warning you now, I'm a little stubborn."

Pike smiled. "That's what Jim said, but you'll find I'm just as stubborn and I outrank you."

Charlie chuckled wetly. "By a bit, Sir." She paused, taking another larger sip of her whiskey as she considered voicing the question on her tongue. "Did you have nightmares after Nero?"

"Yes, I did." Pike rose, and wobbled over to a drawer, pulling out a paper pamphlet and handing it to Charlie to consider as he added, "I'm not going to subject you to my cooking on your first night here. I hope you like Chinese."

"Love it," she smiled softly. "How bad were they?" she added after a pause.

"The first few weeks I hardly remembered them," he sighed, leaning on the counter while Charlie read over the menu. "But I was so drugged while they worked on my spine that I couldn't tell you what happened from one day to another. After they released me, they were bad. I was waking up three-four times a night drenched in sweat and shaking. I couldn't sleep with any blanket or sheet because I just felt restrained."

"How did you get over it?"

"I haven't, but I'm better. Like you, I was required to attend therapy sessions and they helped me find ways to curb the fear."

Charlie wrinkled her nose as she confessed, "I don't like shrinks. My dad always said that it was weak to talk about our fear."

"I don't want to be rude, but your dad is a fool."

Charlie smirked and said, "No, you're fine. I always thought he was." At Pike's confused glance, she explained, "My dad and I – we've never had a good relationship."

"Why not?"

"He had to have things done his way and his way only, and he didn't care who he had to bowl over in the process."

"Sounds like a hard man to live up too."

"You could say that again," Charlie sighed, draining her glass with a quick shot. "He was always more of a commanding officer than a father. If my siblings or I did something wrong, we'd hear about it for weeks. If we did something right though, like ace a test or win a track meet, we'd get a grunt of acknowledgement at best. Well that applied to me, at least."

"What do you mean?" Pike asked, draining his whiskey as well and setting the empty cup on the counter with a clink.

Charlie pursed her lips while rolling her empty glass between her palms. "I've never lived up the Noland name the way he expected me to do. My brother and sister both went to military academies for high school and college; they participated in pseudo-military combat games, hell they were sneaking into the Air Force Academy's classes when Dad's colleagues weren't looking. My brother could identify any type of military plane, including its missile and defense system by the time he was nine, and my sister knew every Air Force regulation under the sun. She and Dad would try to best each other for different things using those regulations and protocols; almost like a game."

"But not you?"

"No," Charlie admitted, pushing the glass away. "Not me. I never had a taste for it, much to his disappointment. I fought tooth and nail against military school, to the point he sent me to boarding school in New England because he didn't want to hear me complain anymore. I went to a normal 'state' school for my undergraduate degree, and when I told Mom and Dad I was moving to England for a year, thereby _not_ going into officer's training, Dad basically told me to not bother coming back. 'We're Nolands,' he said. 'We are soldiers, all of us, and if you can't be the solider I raised you to be, what your family dictates you to be, you can get the hell out of my house.' So I did.

"And you know what really kills me?" she added, glaring at something only she could see. "I like the military. I like learning about martial strategy, and uncovering ancient battlefields. I've always had an interest in weaponry, and I was taking classes for fencing and archery. I just didn't want to practice what I learned."

"Have you talked to Jim about this?"

"No way," she shook her head vehemently. "He never even got to know his dad. I don't think it would be fair for me to blast mine in front of him. He wouldn't understand."

Pike stared at Charlie a moment, he gaze soft with sympathy. "Is he why you didn't return to the 21st century?"

"Partly," she shrugged. "I had every intention of going back, but when the transporter couldn't finish the job, I realized I had nothing left to return to. I did have a lot to stay for though. At least I think I do."

Pike smirked. "You think?"

Charlie smiled sheepishly, "Okay, I know I do, but this Marcus thing; it's intimidating. He's so much like my dad that all my defenses go right up."

"Well don't worry about Marcus," Pike affirmed, taking the menu once Charlie pointed out what she wanted. "Even as the head of Starfleet, there is only so far he can go. Once you start regularly attending therapy sessions, and we get you enrolled in a few class at the local college, he'll realize there's nothing different about you. You'll be back with Jim before Christmas."

"Thank you, Sir," Charlie spoke softly.

Pike smirked, picking up a communicator and before he dialed he said, "Anytime, Charlie. Kirk's like the son I never had, which I guess makes you a daughter by association."

"I guess I could fill that role," she smirked lightheartedly. And when the nightmares came again that night, Pike was there soothing her in a way her father never could.

* * *

True to his word, Pike enrolled Charlie at a local community college in San Francisco to help her adapt to her new world. As the weeks passed, Charlie began to adjust and become more in tune with the world around her. Each night, Pike patiently assisted her with her homework, answering any questions she had and teaching her new skills that any child of the 23rd century already knew. It was as if she had to learn to walk all over again, and while there were a few stumbles at first, every day she grew a little more confident. She started speaking up in class and reaching out to both the professors and other students to learn as much as she could, but per the admiral's warning, Charlie never told anyone where she was really from. She knew she had to keep them at a distance, but she did gain a few study friends to ease her loneliness.

Although her intellectual confidence grew, she was still struggling when it came to her emotional stability. Obeying the orders given by Marcus, Charlie attended sessions with a Starfleet counselor, and while she was incredibly resistant to start, ever so slowly she was allowing them to aid her. She was even finding some of their suggestions useful, and she gradually noticed a decrease in her nightmares and night sweats. All of her anger and fear were easing with each week, and Charlie was beginning to feel more like herself again. Pike was proud to see a sparkle in her amber eyes, and noted in his reports of her changed disposition. She wasn't as hostile as before and her smile was more open and honest.

The only matter that had not been cleared up involved Admiral Marcus and his apparent interest in her. They continued to have weekly meetings that resulted in little sway in either's direction. Marcus was convinced that Charlie had seen more military combat than she really had, and no amount of persuasion assuaged him of that idea. He asked things of her that she just couldn't answer, including militant strategies of her 'brilliant' general father, and how he defeated an army of something called the augments. Having only a basic knowledge of the actual Star Trek universe, Charlie was at a loss of what Marcus was talking about. She had only ever watched The Next Generation series, and had a vague understanding of the original. All she knew was that the timeline was now changed, and events were unfolding differently than what she knew. She still kept her vow never to tell anyone of her knowledge, but it became increasingly difficult with Marcus's interrogations.

Still, no matter how many classes she took or the number of therapy sessions she attended, Charlie still felt like an awkward puzzle piece without Jim at her side. He was her anchor in her new universe, and whilst she was confident she could stand on her own two feet should the need arise, she still missed him. He had left the following week after she moved in with Pike, Starfleet giving him several cartography and survey missions of surrounding solar systems. The _Enterprise_ was cleared for repairs and upgrades, and in his daily conversation with her, Jim told Charlie of how well the ship was handling and the adventures he and crew were experiencing.

"It was incredible to see George again," Jim told her one night during their daily call. He was sitting in his quarters, bare-chested and his hair still damp from a shower. "After all this time, my brother was on Deneva and I never knew. He even has a family; he's got a son."

Charlie smiled, the late afternoon sun shining into her room making her eyes and hair shine in bright ambers and chestnuts. "That must have been wonderful to see him, Jim. To get a part of your family back."

"I wish you could have met him," Jim confessed with a sad smile.

Charlie glanced away from the screen with a sigh. "Me too," she admitted, bringing her gaze back to the screen. "But, maybe we can go there on shore leave sometime when I'm back on the _Enterprise_. Give you both time to reconnect and you could get to know your nephew."

"I think it could be arranged," Jim agreed. "How are your classes going? Scotty about turned the ship around after I told him what you learned in your practical engineering course. He said something along the lines of 'no person should ever be allowed near anything technological after what that nitwit is teachin'!' Or something like that."

Charlie laughed, shaking her head as she responded, "oh poor Scotty. Well tell him I did explain that in practical applications, the sensor array can be modified to pick up subspace distortions by adjusting the delta scanners, but the professor brushed me off. He said that in order to divert power to pick up the distortions, one would have to manually change the scanners on the outside of the ship."

Kirk shook his head as said, "I am not telling Scotty that. _I_ won't hear the end of it. He's already griping to me that someone else is teaching his 'prized student.' It's interesting that being from the 21st century, you know the components of a spaceship better than a professor of this age."

"Well, I've had some pretty good teachers," Charlie grinned.

Jim smiled back. "True, no one can compare to my crew."

"Perfectionist," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I have a pretty good record regarding our missions," Jim argued good-naturedly. "We always get the job done."

Raising her hands up in surrender, she said, "I know that. I wouldn't be here if you weren't good at your job."

Jim's azure eyes dimmed as he asked, "Is everything else going okay? Marcus isn't pressuring too much, is he? I swear, I'll send the Federation president after him if—"

"Woah, Charming, slow down," Charlie ordered quickly. "Everything's fine, I mean as much as it can be without you here."

He sighed, running a hand through his still damp hair and sending small droplets of water to scatter around. "I wish I could be there, or better yet have you here with me. This whole arrangement is ridiculous."

Charlie leaned back in her chair in a huff while she blew a stray strand of dark hair from her eyes. "Yea, I think so too. Now, I will admit that the therapy sessions have been helping, and Pike has been absolutely wonderful, but I don't fit in around here like I did on the ship," she admitted. "I feel like a black sheep almost. I'm _just_ different enough that things always feel weird; disjointed. It doesn't feel like it did when I was with you. Maybe that's weak to admit," she gazed sheepishly as the screen, crossing her arms in front of her, "but the counselor did say I should try to be more open with those closest to me."

Jim softened, leaning closer to screen as he said, "You're not weak by telling me how you feel. I can't even imagine what it must be like to be living in a place outside your own time, but don't think for a moment you don't belong. You're missing your family, and I can tell you they all miss you too. Even Spock is missing you."

"Spock?" she scoffed.

"He keeps asking about you, which I interpret to mean he misses you," Kirk grinned. "I talked to Pike, and if things keep going the way they are, you should be home soon."

"I hope so. I miss you, Jim."

"I miss you too, Spitfire," Jim teased. "We have a few more surveys to do before we can head back to Earth. I'm hoping we'll be done in the next few weeks, which should be plenty of time for the review board at Headquarters to pass you through."

"Review board?" Charlie squeaked.

"Didn't Pike tell you?" At the shake of her head, Jim cursed softly. "I guess he left it for me to do. Your file and the notes on your progress will go through a process of a review board, probably headed by Admiral Marcus who will then decide if you can return to the _Enterprise_."

"And if they decide not to let me?" Charlie growled.

"They will," Jim affirmed. "After the progress you've made, the steps you have taken to comply with what he was asking, plus you'll have Pike and the entire _Enterprise_ crew backing you. They will have no choice but to invalidate the claim that you shouldn't be with us; with me."

"I'm trying so hard, Jim."

"I know, and they will see that. I will make them see it."

Charlie paused, consciously setting her heart rate back to normal. "You're probably right. And just so you know, it's sexy how determined you get."

Kirk snorted, a large grin breaking out across his face as his sapphire gaze sparkled with mischief. "I could tell you how _determined_ I would be right now if you were here."

Immediately heat flared in Charlie's cheeks and her eyes shot toward her bedroom door, hoping Pike who was working in his office next-door didn't hear. She glanced back at her screen, seeing the challenge in Jim's expression and matched it with an unamused one of her own. "I bet you would be," she responded with a smirk. "But unfortunately, I have a night class, so you might have to _determinately_ wait until next time."

"Oh I will, Charlie. I'm determined that once you're back here, you're going to have no doubt how much you belong on this ship."

"I love you, Kirk," Charlie smiled.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter Six: Homeland

***Chapter Warning* M rated themes found in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, just warning you now so you don't yell at me later. *Chapter Warning***

* * *

**Chapter Six: Homeland**

The next month passed in a blur of activity for Charlie. Between her classes, assignments, therapy sessions, and enjoying time with Admiral Pike who fast became the father she always craved, time flew by at an alarming rate. Her nightmares had all but disappeared since she began visiting her counselor, and her knowledge of the 23rd century was growing exponentially. When she brought up the idea of joining the Academy at Starfleet, Pike not only embraced the idea, but wholeheartedly agreed to sponsor her application.

"You're exactly the type we need," he told her. "I was hoping you would choose to join, but I wasn't going to pressure you."

"Just drop not-so-subtle hints?" Charlie smirked over her box of Chinese noodles. The admiral had taken to leaving pamphlets of the academy scattered strategically all over the apartment for Charlie to find. Which she did. A lot.

"You can't blame a man for trying," Pike chuckled with an innocent shrug.

She also could not contain her excitement when he informed her that after their survey mission at the planet Nibiru, the _Enterprise_ would be returning to Earth for a two-week shore leave as they waited for their next assignment. She would finally be able to see Jim again, Marcus having eased his restrictions on her movements the week before.

Although Pike was gone more than normal in the week leading to Jim's return, he made sure to arrange Charlie's move back to Jim' apartment.

"It's only right that you stay with him," he said the night before Jim was to arrive. Both he and Charlie had sprawled out on the couch in their pajamas; he worked on the latest reports and logs from ships around the quadrant while she finished her latest bioengineering assignment. "But I am going to miss having you around."

Charlie smiled, scooting over to wrap her arms around the admiral, her cheek leaning onto his chest. "Me too," she mumbled into his flannel shirt. "Thanks for being the dad I always needed."

Pike's arms wrapped around the young woman's frame as his own cheek leaned on the top of her hair. "Anytime, kid. You'll always have me looking after you. You're an honorary Pike now."

Thinking over the night before, Charlie grinned to herself as she stood in the hangar bay waiting for the shuttle from the _Enterprise_ to arrive. Her knees were jelly from anxiousness and she began to pace back and forth while her stomach swirled with butterflies. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself, but she didn't want to embarrass the admiral who was casually leaning against a set of storage containers.

"They'll be here soon," he chuckled, ignoring her unheated glare as she continued to move.

"Not soon enough," she grumbled and tensed when the sound of s shuttle grew louder. She relaxed though when the shuttle flew by.

While they waited, a fidgety ensign appeared next to the pair. He was a young boy, younger even than Chekov with bright red hair who turned the same shade when he noticed Pike in the corner. "Ex-excuse me, Admiral Pike?" he stammered.

Pike shoved off the container onto his cane and smiled kindly at the frightened boy. "That's me, Son. What can I do for you?"

"Admiral Marcus sent this for you," he squeaked. "Says it's urgent."

With a perplexed look on his face, Pike reached out and took the PADD from the boy's hands. "Thank you, Ensign—"

"Peterson, Sir. Lloyd Peterson."

"Ensign Peterson," Pike nodded as glanced down at whatever written on the screen. "Thank you for delivering this. Dismissed."

"A-aye, Sir!" he saluted with a snap then scurried away.

Charlie gazed after the boy both amused and perplexed. "Jumpy little thing, isn't he?" she remarked.

Pike smirked. "You know, not everyone has the same bravado as you and Kirk seem to unnaturally possess."

"It's a gift," Charlie shrugged with a grin, spinning around when she heard another shuttle approaching. Behind her, Pike swore and she glanced over her shoulder in alarm. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he growled, limping away as fast as his cane would let him. "There's an emergency I need to go handle," he threw over his shoulder. "Give my regrets to Jim. I have to go."

"O-okay," Charlie answered uncertain as the man hurried through the hanger bay towards the darkening sky of evening. As he left, a gust of air blew pass and propelled her hair into her face as she whirled toward the landing shuttle. All thoughts of Pike drifted from her mind as she strained her neck left and right, trying to see around those exiting the vehicle once it settled on the bay floor.

Uhura was the first to find her, waving at Charlie with a smile that didn't quite meet her dark eyes. Charlie waved back as she noticed a distinct tension between her and Spock, who had followed the woman out of the shuttlecraft. Bones came after the pair, looking decidedly grumpier than when he left; a feat Charlie was impressed by. He shuffled down the stairs, and gave Charlie a quick hug before he hurried on his way, grumbling something about 'boneheaded captains.'

Then _he_ came. He ducked out of the door to the shuttle and the breath in Charlie's lungs froze. She couldn't believe that after four long months of isolation, she was finally with him again. Jim stood up straight, his cobalt gaze roaming over the crowd of other _Enterprise_ family and crewmembers until they landed on her. He broke out into a cheeky grin and they both dashed toward each other, skirting around the others disembarking until they crashed together. Lips sought the others and arms were wrapping around bodies in a frenzied collision. Charlie found herself lifted off her feet, crushed to Jim's chest as her lips moved hungrily against his; feeling she could fly just by the sheer joy of his arms around her again. Jim set her on her feet with care, and only because oxygen was required to survive did they break their embrace.

"Hey," Charlie whispered, her eyes shining like bright amber beacons as a large grin stretched across her face.

Jim continued to smile as he said, "Hey yourself. Miss me?"

"Every damn day."

Jim laughed, releasing her only long enough to pick up the bag he had dropped, and then draped an arm around her shoulders. "Where's Admiral Pike?" he asked, regarding the emptying hangar bay with surprise. "I thought he was coming with you."

"He was here," Charlie answered as Jim steered her though the crowd of people toward the exit. "But something from Admiral Marcus made him leave just as your shuttle came it. He told me to tell you he was sorry he had to miss seeing you, but there was an emergency of some kind."

"I hope it's not anything too terrible," Jim said with a frown.

Charlie shrugged, wrapping her hair around her wrist to keep it from blowing around in the evening breeze. "He did run out of here pretty quick."

Jim continued to frown, his gaze distant in deep thought. Charlie lightly jabbed him in the ribs, reproaching, "Hey, you're off the clock. Now, it's time to have some fun."

"What kind of fun were you thinking?" Jim uttered huskily, leaning down to nuzzle near her ear and sending waves of goosebumps over her flesh.

"Stop that!" she laughed, shoving him away. "Later. I was thinking of going out to dinner first, seeing as you've only had replicated food for the last few weeks."

"A pizza does sound nice. We could order in," he suggested wagging his eyebrows.

"Is that all you can think about right now?" she queried, one brow raised in humor and her arms crossed as they headed toward Jim's place.

"Come on! It's been what, four months? Tell me you haven't been thinking about it too."

Rolling her eyes, but grinning nonetheless, Charlie muttered, "Rogue."

"That's why you love me," he smirked.

"Oh is that it?" she laughed, sliding through the glass door that Jim held open for her, and hurrying into the lobby of the apartment building. The marble floors reflected the overhanging chandeliers while their feet echoed through the cavernous room. "I thought it was because you were intelligent. No wait, it's that devilishly flare of bravado that amuses me. Can't forget that sarcasm too. But no, according to you, it's because you're a scoundrel. What would my father say?" she breathed out dramatically as they stepped onto the elevator.

Before she could realize what happened, Charlie found herself pinned against the wall of the lift with Jim's hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. All the air that had been in her lungs whooshed out by the intimate contact and she gasped, instinctively tilting her head back to give him better access to the delicate white flesh under her ear. His hands began roaming up her sides and under her shirt, his fingernails teasing her skin to just under her breasts. She became a light of fire, her inner heat burning with such passion she began to pant as the sensations from his hands and lips sent her blood boiling. Her cheeks flushed and her knees wobbled, only the force of his body against hers kept her standing.

His hands moved from under her shirt and into her hair as he maneuvered her lips to his, searing them with his own passion and drinking her in as if she was an oasis. His tongue moved against the tender pink flesh, silently asking for permission. With a groan from deep inside, Charlie granted access, and he dove in with vigor as her arms wound up around his neck.

Jim pushed his body against her harder, his hands unable to touch enough of hot skin. After agonizing weeks of loneliness, he could barely contain the sensations rolling through him. He wanted to touch, and kiss, and lick every avenue of her skin, he wanted to hear her subtle gasps when he found that place that made her squirm.

They were both so lost in each other, neither acknowledged the ding of the elevator arriving at Jim's floor, or the soft swoosh as the doors opened. Only a gentle cough caused Charlie's eyes to snap open, noticing the elderly couple gaping at them from the hallway. With her cheeks now red in embarrassment, Charlie shoved Jim away, soothing her frazzled hair and rumpled clothes back into place while Jim grinned cheekily. Picking up his bag, he followed Charlie as she darted around the couple, her eyes on the floor as she bit her lip in chagrin. The woman entered the now vacated elevator with a huff, but the man sent a quick wink and a grin to Kirk before he followed his wife.

Chuckling, Jim caught up with Charlie, leaning down to whisper, "I think your dad would think I was quite a catch."

The next thing he knew, she punched him.

* * *

The pizza box was open on the coffee table, three quarters of its contents already devoured. Two plates were stacked next to the box along with two glasses and an empty bottle of wine. A trail of clothing lay scattered throughout the darkened living room and kitchen, leading down the hallway to a back bedroom where music was playing on an old record player. Laughter could be heard above the music, and a soft squeal echoed throughout the apartment.

Charlie was trying her best to fend off Jim who had unknowingly found a ticklish spot on her side, and was now attempting to discover other entertaining areas of her body.

"Jim! Stop! Please!" Charlie gasped between laughs, shoving at his shoulders and trying the wriggle her body out from his roaming hands.

"I never knew you could make that sound," he laughed, not registering her blows. "And you hit like a girl."

"That's it," she growled as she reached up to grab the pinky on his right hand, wrenching it back until he had no choice but to release her. Whipping around, Charlie wrenched his arm behind his back, and the next thing Jim knew he face planted into the mattress with Charlie straddling his back. "Ha! Pinned ya," she grinned.

It took him a moment to register what had happened. "Where the hell did you learn that move?" he groaned, rolling onto his back as Charlie released his arm still smiling ear to ear.

"I took a couple self-defense classes," she shrugged, a triumphant gleam to her eye. "And Pike taught me a thing or two."

Rubbing his hand, Jim shook his head as he sat up, impressed but also weary of the slight woman. "Remind me to talk to Pike to see what things he taught you."

"I'd be happy to show you," she smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said, his hands raised in surrender. "I have a feeling I'll find out eventually."

"Why? Planning on being bad?" she whispered, leaning forward to capture his lips with her own.

"Mm mm, very," he grinned, his arms reaching out to pull her on top of him as he leaned back. The kiss intensified, and Charlie could feel the heat burning in her core and spreading through her limbs. The way his hands glided across her soft skin and the hard muscles under her fingers forced a groan to resonate deep in her very being. She was on fire with desire, and no matter how hard she tried to quench her thirst for him, Charlie was never able to drink her fill. Jim was a drug she was happily addicted to, and the time they spent apart only intensified her attraction to him.

With her mind distracted, Charlie found herself on her back with a gasp. Jim hovered over her and slid down to her neck and collarbone, leaving little love bites behind. His hands found those delicious spots that made her purr and she wriggled under him, desperate for more friction in the place she needed it most. Between the pulsing of the music and the ministrations of the man above, Charlie found herself rising toward that cliff of pleasure. When they joined together, Charlie let out a breathless sigh, the unity she felt with him easing the tortures of the months apart.

Faster than either would have liked or admitted to, they crested their individual peaks of desire and began floating back to earth, both happily sated for the time being. Jim flipped onto his back and pulled Charlie to his side, her sweaty head resting on his rapidly rising and falling chest.

Their breathing had just returned to normal when Jim's communicator began beeping somewhere in the room. With a groan, Jim pulled himself out from under her head, and as she flopped onto her pillow, she whined, "You're not seriously going to get that right now, are you?"

He pulled the blankets up, searching for the loudly beeping device. Clothes were thrown about and he shut off the record player until he finally found the gadget halfway under the bed.

"I have to. You never know what it might be," he said as he answered. "Kirk here. Admiral Pike! Uh, no I'm not busy." Charlie raised unamused brow and crossed her arms, glaring at the man. Jim just shrugged innocently and headed out of the room, quickly throwing on a pair of boxers as he did. "Yea, I got back alright. Sorry I missed seeing you . . ." his voice trailed off as he wandered down the hall.

Charlie waited a couple minutes then shrugged, getting out of the bed to use the bathroom, wondering why Pike would call so late at night. Figuring it was probably something important, she promptly returned to the warm confines of the covers, snuggling in as she breathed in the scent of Jim and being home. Just as she settled in to go to sleep, Jim appeared back in the bedroom. He dropped the communicator on the shelving near her head with a sigh and crawled under the covers.

"What did he want?" Charlie asked, turning onto her side to face him while he went about arranging himself.

"He wants a meeting at 08:00 hours tomorrow morning," Jim answered, laying back and pulling Charlie to cuddle at his side. "Says he has something important to discuss with me and Spock, and that it can't wait."

"Do you think it has something to do with me, and review board?" Charlie asked, rising up enough to stare into Jim's eyes. "He said that it was going to be soon."

"I don't think so," he shook his head, pulling her back down and closing his eyes with a contented deep breath. "He would have asked for you too. Might be that new five year assignment everyone's been talking about. Whatever it is, we'll worry about it in the morning. I just want to enjoy having you back."

Jim felt as Charlie grinned, rising her head only enough to kiss his chest before snuggling back into his side. With his arms wrapped around her, both fell into a contented sleep, something neither had had in four months.

* * *

"Spock, I'm telling you, this is why he called. I can feel it," Jim said the next morning as he and Spock hiked over to Admiral Pike's office for their early morning meeting. He was holding his hat in his hand, a clear refusal to follow standard dress regulations as they walked toward the tallest towers on the Starfleet campus. He had left Charlie sleeping in his room, not having the heart to wake after wearing her out right before dawn.

"Your feeling aside," Spock said, the barest hint of exasperation in his voice. "I consider it highly unlikely that we will be selected for the new program."

"Why else would Pike want to see us?" Jim asked. "Forget about seniority. They gave us the newest ship in the fleet. I mean who else are they going to send?"

"I can think of numerous possibilities."

"A five-year mission, Spock!" Jim exclaimed interrupting the Vulcan. "That's deep space! That's uncharted territory! Think about how incredible that's going to be."

"And what about Miss Noland?" Spock queried entering through the door into the main lobby. "Have you not considered the possibilities that such a mission would place a great amount of pressure on her in your current relationship."

"She would come with us," Jim explained, sending a wink at a couple of women who walked by, causing them to roll their eyes.

"Regulation protocols do not allow for the appearance of non-active civilian family members onboard a starship, Captain. You know this."

"Then where is she going to go, Spock?" Jim snapped coming to a stop in front of the Vulcan. "It's not like she has anyone on Earth waiting for her, and I'm not about to leave her behind again. Pike knows the situation. I bet you he's come up with something. He'll support us."

Spock merely ducked his head in agreement, not wanting to argue further with the Captain. Both men checked in with the security on the main floor, then headed over to one of the lifts and took the elevator up to floor holding many of the admiral offices. Both men tucked their hats under their arms, and after a quick conversation with his yeoman, Kirk and Spock were led into Admiral Pike's office.

The man was leaning back in his chair, a PADD in his hand as he read the report listed on it. Cars and shuttlecrafts were zooming by outside the large rectangular window that opened toward the city of San Francisco, light streaming into the large and spacious office. Both men came to stand behind the chairs facing the admiral's desk, and not bothering to look up, Pike drawled, "'Uneventful.'"

"Admiral?" Jim questioned.

"It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your captain's log," Pike answered, looking up at the man.

"Uh, yes, sir, I didn't want to waste your time going over the details—"

"Yeah, tell me more about this Volcano," Pike interrupted, setting down the PADD. "Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt it would wipe out the planet."

"Let's hope it doesn't, Sir."

"Something tells me it won't," Pike pointed out.

"Well, Sir, volatile is all relative," Kirk explained. "Maybe our data was off."

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that's barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of their ocean!" Pike exclaimed. "That is pretty much how you described it, is it not?" he added, gesturing to Spock.

Jim, stunned, turned to Spock and interrupting him asked, "You filed a report? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain's log."

"Yeah, I would have been if I didn't have to save your life," Jim pointed out.

"A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful and the very reason I felt it necessary to take responsibility for the actions . . ."

"Take responsibility, yeah. That would be so noble, Pointy, if you weren't also throwing me under the bus."

"'Pointy'?" Spock asked, confused. "Is that a derogatory reference to –?"

"Gentlemen," Pike interrupted the argument, rising and grabbing his cane. "Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere."

"Had the mission according to plan, Admiral," Spock announced as the man limped around his desk. "The indigenous species would never have been away of our interference."

"That's a technicality."

"I am Vulcan, Sir. We embrace technicality."

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?" Pike growled warningly.

"I'm expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, Sir," Spock said in a Vulcan form of cheekiness. "To which are you referring?"

"Out," Pike ordered. "You're dismissed, Commander."

Spock stared at the Admiral a moment, and then turned to Jim who stubbornly kept his eyes on the wall behind the admiral's desk. Once the Vulcan was gone from the room, Pike said to Jim, "Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

Jim paused a moment, then answered, "I think so, Sir."

"So tell me what you did wrong, what's the lesson to be learned here?" Pike asked exasperated.

"Never trust a Vulcan."

"Now, see, you can't even answer the question," he snapped. "You lied. On an official report, you lied. You think the rules don't apply to you 'cause you disagree with them."

"That's why you talked me into signing up in the first place," Jim argued. "It's why you gave me your ship."

"I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you," Pike said. "And now, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility. Even with the introduction of Charlie into your life, you're still making these boneheaded decisions."

"What was I supposed to do," Jim growled, fully addressing Pike. "Let Spock die?"

"You're missing the point."

"I don't think I am, Sir. What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have risked my First Officer's life in the first place! You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations, you've put Charlie's review under suspicion, and almost got everyone under your command killed."

"Except I didn't!" Jim snapped back. "You know how many crew members I've lost? Not one!"

"That's your problem, you think you're infallible!" Pike shouted. "You think you can't make a mistake. It's a pattern with you! The rules are for other people!"

"Some should be," Jim said off handily.

"And what's worse is you using blind luck to justify your playing God! Did you even _think_ what this would do to Charlie when she finds out?"

"Charlie's got nothing to do with this," Jim barked.

"Like hell she doesn't," Pike bit back. "Her association with you, the circumstances of her involvement with the _Enterprise_ is all part of the review boards process of releasing her back into the general population and allowing her access to you and your crew; never mind stepping back onboard the _Enterprise._ Your actions have a direct effect on her, and her future."

Jim glanced away with his lips pursed, his hands fisted into his hat and at his side.

"You told me to protect her until you came back, but how can I do that when she might need protection from you," Pike growled. Jim snapped his head to stare at admiral's hard and unforgiving gaze, blinking in confusion. "You brought this girl into my life, and I have come to love her like a daughter. It'll be a cold day in hell before someone hurts her, you included.

"Now, given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus's attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited." Pike paused a moment, letting the reality of the situation descend on Kirk. "You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point. They've taken the _Enterprise_ away from you. They're sending you back to the Academy. I don't even know what this'll mean for Charlie."

Jim was stunned, searching for a sign of leeway, of hope in Pike's eyes. "Admiral, listen . . ."

"No, I'm not going to listen. . ."

". . . I can't justify . . ."

". . . Why should I listen? I'm not going to listen . . ."

". . . I understand regulations . . ."

". . . You don't listen to anyone but yourself . . ."

". . . But ever decision I've made . . ."

". . . No! I can't listen!" Pike shouted, cutting off Jim's argument. "You don't comply with the rules, you don't take responsibility for _anything_, and you don't respect the chair. You know why? Because you're not ready for it."

"Sir, if I could only talk to Marcus—"

"You think Marcus will listen to you after this?" the admiral snapped. "I'm going to have a hell of a time convincing him not to send you back to Command 101."

"I understand, Sir, but there has to be something I can do for Charlie. She can't have everything taken away from her because of me."

"I'll worry about Charlie and the review board," Pike snapped, limping back to his desk. He fell into his chair with a small groan. "The only saving grace she has is the fact that she had no knowledge and didn't take part in Nibiru."

"How did you know I didn't—?"

"Tell her?" Pike glared. "All of her comms were recorded Jim."

Shaking his head, Jim muttered, "She's going to love that."

Pike smirked, as he nodded. "I can only imagine what she's going to say when you tell her. You're dismissed, Jim."

"Sir, I swear, if you just let me—"

"Dismissed," Pike ordered firmly. "I'm not going to tell you again.

Jim snapped his mouth close and nodded. He paused a moment, as if debating saying one more thing, before he turned and exited the office, plunking his hat on his head as he did so. He was leaving one battle, and heading toward another.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sound the Bugle

**You all were really, really quiet last week. I hope that doesn't mean you aren't enjoying De Sanguine Regis. I really like hearing what you do like, and even what you don't. I take all of your opinions to heart and try to make the best, enjoyable story I can, so please, let me know! I promise I don't bite.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sound the Bugle**

Charlie blinked open her amber eyes, squinting against the light of the midmorning sun streaming into the bedroom. Rolling onto her back with a sigh, she stretched and felt the delicious crack of her spine and pull of her now sore muscles. She lay stretched on the bed, enjoying her first morning back in Jim's apartment. His scent clung to the sheets, compelling Charlie to snuggle back into them while she waited for his return. She knew she missed him when he was away, but now that she was back somewhere that screamed of Jim, the ache it caused in her heart told her to what length she had. After burying it deep for weeks, she could now let herself relax and enjoy being with the man she loved.

Deciding she should rise for the day, even though she didn't expect Jim to be back for a few more hours, Charlie sat up and ran a hand through her tangled dark hair, wincing as it pulled at her scalp. After the number of rounds she and Jim had gone through the night before, she was surprised it wasn't more tangled, and with a mischievous grin plastered on her face, she stood and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. She had just stepped out of the hot water and was reaching for a towel when she heard the door to the apartment close with a loud snap. Surprised that Jim was back from his meeting so soon, she rushed to dry off. Wrapping the towel around her body, she headed into the bedroom and found the captain changing out of his grey, dress uniform into normal civilian clothing.

"Morning, how'd your meeting go?" she asked casually as she walked up to place a kiss on Jim's cheek but he brushed her away.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he snapped, slamming the drawer closed and stomping out of the room. Charlie stood stunned a moment before she grabbed her robe and followed Jim into the living room.

"Hey, what happened?" she questioned, wrapping her robe around her body while Jim went about making a sandwich in the kitchen, slamming drawers and cabinets left and right.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Jim growled, turning his back to her.

"Jim, you can talk to me," she pressed.

He sighed, leaning on his braced hands. "Not right now, Charlie. Just leave me alone."

Her brows rose in surprise and she agreed, "Okay, well I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Turning around with a frown, Charlie headed back to the bedroom to finish dressing and blow-drying her hair. Jim needed to time to settle down from whatever had angered him, but that didn't stop Charlie's curiosity. She had only ever seen him behave like that when there was something wrong happening to her. She paused as she reached the bedroom, a momentary panic gripping her chest. Had the review board ruled against her and Pike didn't want her to know just yet? Does she have to spend more time on Earth and away from Jim? Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts, she changed clothes and headed back to the large bathroom adjacent to her and Jim's bedroom. She would not give in to despair just yet; not when things were beginning to look so positive.

She had just turned off the hairdryer when from the doorway, Jim muttered, "I lost the _Enterprise._"

Charlie jumped with a scream as she dropped the hairdryer, breaking off a piece from the head. Spinning around, she noticed him standing in the frame to the bedroom, his hands in his denim pockets and his shoulders hung in defeat.

It took a moment for her to register what he said, her hand held over her pounding heart as she stared at the morose man. She blinked a couple times then stammered, "What do you mean you lost the _Enterprise_?! Go find it!"

"It's not that easy," Jim said shaking his head.

"Well, why not?" she retorted, reaching down to snatch the dryer off the floor and dropping it on the counter with a loud clank. "What the hell happened?"

With a deep sigh, he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, crossing his arms and explained, "You know how on your last mission we were told to survey Nibiru?" At her nod he continued, "Well our sensors indicated an active volcano that was hours away from erupting and wiping out the planet. There was a civilization on the planet that was in the first stages of their agricultural revolution, completely unaware of what was going to happen when that volcano went off . . ."

Charlie blinked, staring at Jim incredulously as his paused lingered. "You didn't," she uttered. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Jim glanced away from her accusatory glare, instead he stared intently at the mirror and shrugged. "The plan was to lower Spock into the volcano where he would set up a cold fusion device that would prevent the eruption while Bones and I led the Nibiruans away, thereby hiding our existence. Sulu, Uhura, and Spock took a shuttle while the _Enterprise_ was submerged in the nearby ocean, but we didn't calculate the amount of damage the heat and ash would cause to the vehicle. Sulu and Uhura barely made it out, and Spock was left behind in the volcano."

"How'd you get him out?"

"We raised the _Enterprise_ out of the ocean and flew over the vent; beaming him onboard seconds before the device went off."

"In front of the Nibiruans?"

"Yeah," he admitted, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Huh," she nodded, grabbing her hairbrush and running it through her dark hair with firm, angry strokes. She couldn't believe he had broken one of the primary doctrines of Starfleet. The Prime Directive was the core for why the Federation worked, why there was a Federation to begin with. "Did you address the reasons why you made such a decision in your Captain's log?" she asked, glancing at Jim through the mirror.

"Ah, not in any particular fashion."

"What do you mean 'not in any particular fashion'?"

"I didn't tell them."

Setting the brush back on the counter with care, she asked, "So how'd they find out?"

"Spock filed a report because he felt it was his fault and should take ownership of the situation—"

"But because you never actually _told_ the admiralty about it, they were a bit confused by Spock's report, weren't they?" she snapped spinning around.

"Confused is not the word I'd use."

"Then what?" she glared. "Jim, the Prime Directive is the most important protocol of Starfleet. What were you thinking going against that?"

With a scowl, Jim spun on his heel and ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he stomped into the bedroom. "I've already got it from everyone else, Charlie. I don't need it from you too."

"Well what do you expect me to say?" she snapped as she followed. "Even _I_ know not to mess with that and I'm not even from this century."

"I screwed up, alright?" he barked, tossing on his leather jacket. "I trusted my damn First Officer who had a Vulcan guilty conscience which constituted I get thrown under the bus for it."

"Spock was right to report it, Jim," Charlie argued. "Something that big, he had no choice, just like you should have filed it in your Captain's Log."

"So, wait, you agree with that Pointy-eared bastard?" Jim accused.

"Yes, I do," she agreed, crossing her arms. "Jim, the Prime Directive is what keeps the Federation functioning. It's why there hasn't been an all-out war with the Klingons or Romulans; why you're able to do what you do. To go against that, even for the right reasons is ethically wrong."

"I can't believe this," he breathed. "I can't believe your siding with the Vulcan over me."

"I'm not taking sides," she explained with an exasperated sigh. "I'm just telling it like it is; no bullshit."

"Great, wonderful," Jim muttered sarcastically, picking up his communicator and keys. "I love knowing you think that I'm not fit to be captain; makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Charlie asserted. "You made a mistake trying to do the right thing, and I don't think you should have lost the _Enterprise_ over it, but I'm not in the admiralty, so it isn't my decision."

"Because that makes me feel so much better," he glared, stomping from the bedroom.

"Argghhh," she growled stomping her foot in frustration before following him out. "Goddammit, Jim, stop being so stubborn. I don't think you're not fit to be captain. No one else would have done what you did to save me, nor do I think they could have pulled it off even if they tried. But there are rules that even you can't argue against."

"Yeah, I got that," he mumbled, heading for the door. "Well no problem anymore because I am now headed back to the Academy where I get to relearn the rules all over again."

Charlie paused mid step, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "What do you mean go back to the Academy? I thought you were just demoted to commander or whatever."

Jim opened the door and sighed, his arm rising to brace against the frame. "They're sending me back because apparently I didn't learn anything the first time around."

"Oh Jim," she voiced sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Yea, well sorry doesn't give me my ship back. I'm going out for a while, don't wait up."

The door slammed shut in Charlie's face and she stood stunned, her hand reaching out to comfort the man who no longer stood there. Her hand clenching into a fist, Charlie dropped her arm and turned toward the apartment, it feeling far emptier than it did an hour before. She stood there a moment longer before pursing her lips and coming to a decision. Grabbing her jacket, purse, and her own communicator, she set out to catch up with Jim. He needed her now much in the same way she needed him, and she'd be damned if she didn't provide support when he needed it most. Now, if only she could find him.

* * *

She spent hours searching all over Starfleet's main campus before heading into the city of San Francisco itself. Having never spent time with Jim outside his apartment except for those two days back in February, Charlie had no idea where to look. She went to the bar where she met with him and Pike, then on to several bars popular with the cadets, and she even wandered down by Pier 39 to see if any of the bars there would be the type he would visit. She knew he was probably drinking; she wouldn't blame him if he was, but for the life of her she didn't know where!

Slowly, a small nugget of doubt began to grow in her mind. How could she claim to be so close to Jim if, in his time of need, she had no idea where to find him? How could she claim that she made the right choice to stay when after six months, she was at a loss of what to do? Maybe she really didn't know him as much as she thought. If she lost Jim, she didn't know what would happen to her. He was her protector, her savior, and it terrified her to think that she could be left all alone in this new world.

Shaking her head in disgust, she attempted to remove such morose and dramatic thoughts from her mind. She had McCoy, and Uhura, and many of the others from the _Enterprise_ as her friends, and with Pike now an important part of her life, she would never be alone. Her life had just been turned on its head, and that caused the despairing ideas to come to the foreground of her mind; the fight with Jim not helping matters.

After turning up nothing, the sun having long since set, Charlie headed to the one place she was sure she'd find the answer to her problem. The local clinic on the Starfleet campus was quiet that night as she stepped through the wide double doors. Nurses in bright white outfits wandered from room to room while patients were rolled around in wheelchairs and beds. Glancing around the main entrance, she couldn't see what she was looking for and stopped a passing nurse. Pointing down the right hall, Charlie thanked the young woman and hurried through the pristine foyer, down the hall, through a pair of doors and up to the third floor.

She found the office quickly enough and hit the call button, hearing a crash and a curse.

"Go away!" the voice shouted, and Charlie couldn't help but smirk and shake her head. Entering the code that he had given her a while ago, the door slid open and she walked in to find McCoy down on his knees cleaning up a broken vial.

"Issues, Doc?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it's you," McCoy said gruffly, standing up and dumping the contents of the dustpan in the trash.

"Well hello to you too."

"What can I do for you, Spitfire?" McCoy asked, ignoring her last sarcastic response.

Letting her arms drop with a sigh, she plopped down in the big, comfortable chair in the corner near the pile of PADDs waiting to be read by the surly doctor. "I need your help," she said, picking up one and glancing at the title, _Diseases of 21__st__ and 22__nd__ century America_. Dropping it back on the stack, she glanced up noting the perplexed stare of the doctor. His hip was leaning against the desk, and his arms were crossed while waited for her to continue. "With Jim."

Rolling his eyes, McCoy turned saying, "I'm a doctor, Charlie, not a relationship coach. If you have a problem with Jim, you need to talk to him about it."

"Well I would, but I can't find him," she admitted.

"What do you mean you 'can't find him'?" McCoy barked.

Rolling her eyes, Charlie explained, "We had a minor fight this morning and he stormed out. I haven't been able to find him since." Taking a pause, she added, "He lost the _Enterprise_, Len. It's gone."

McCoy swore, leaning onto his desk as he shook his head. "Damn Kid went and stirred up all the roosters," he grumbled.

Charlie nodded sadly. "Spock had some kind of role with it. I didn't get the full story, but Jim didn't tell the admiralty about Nibiru and Spock did. When I agreed with Spock's choice, Jim got a little mad."

"Oh I bet he did," the doctor said, plopping down in his chair. "Not that I don't agree, but you kind of kicked the man while he was down."

"I know," she sighed. "And I realized it about five minutes after he left. I tried to rush out and find him, but apparently he moves quick when he wants too. I'm pretty sure I've gone to every bar within the Bay Area."

"What makes you think he's at a bar?" Charlie just shot McCoy a look. "Okay, you're right. I'd probably be on my way to a bad hangover, too. Have you checked all the ones around campus? That's usually where he would go on his off days."

"I searched them all, McCoy," she sighed exasperated. "I just don't know where to look now."

"Did you, and I know this is probably a new idea for your ancient mind, try to call him?" McCoy asked sarcastically.

"Twice," she snapped. "He didn't pick up either time."

"What about the dive bar behind the Port of San Francisco?" he asked after a moment of quiet thinking. "It's to the right and the entrance is under the pier."

"No, because I didn't even know there was a bar there," Charlie said sitting up further. "Did Jim go there a lot?"

"As much as any other place," McCoy shrugged. "But he usually liked that place the best, especially when he was upset about something."

Charlie quickly jumped up, grabbing her purse that she had dropped near the chair. "Thanks, McCoy! I owe you a round!"

"Make that three!" the doctor shouted as Charlie sprinted out the door. Shaking his head, McCoy turned back to his work, but a nagging in his head had him sitting back with sigh. Kirk losing his ship was going to pull on him more than Charlie realized. He only hoped that the kid could figure something out before Jim reverted to his old ways, shoving Charlie out in the process.

She had thrown her purse onto her shoulder the minute she out the door of McCoy's office, and she distantly heard the request for three rounds. Charlie smirked as she took the stairs two at a time, wanting to hurry toward the place McCoy had mentioned. She exited the clinic through the same wide, glass doors, rushing across Starfleet's main campus toward the center of San Francisco. She only hoped that Jim was where McCoy had suggested, otherwise she was just going to have to go back to apartment and wait for him, something she was not particularly keen to do.

As she hurried thru the night, a commotion drew Charlie's attention toward the two main towers of Starfleet Headquarters. Near the very top of the structure hovered a vehicle, gently swinging back and forth around a set of windows. It was small, only about the size of a car and a compact one at that. Charlie slowed as she drew nearer to the building, squinting up as she tried to focus on what it was doing above her. To her horror, she realized it was _shooting_ into the Starfleet building, pieces of broken glass and plaster raining down on the unsuspecting personnel on the ground floor.

All thoughts of finding Jim vanished from Charlie's thoughts as she sprinted over to the large fountain that gurgled outside the main entrance. Some people had gathered there, staring up in the same horror Charlie felt a moment ago. What they had yet to process was the amount of debris that rained down on their heads, especially when that machine was shot down.

"Hey!" she shouted, gaining the attention of those closest to her. "You need to move! Get these people out of the way of the debris!"

Her shout seemed to have snapped some of the security out of their astonishment. With firm orders, they began pushing people back away from the building and out of range of the raining projectiles. Some had already been hit, and Charlie rushed to drag them out of reach, pulling one man's arm around her shoulders as she hauled him to safety. Women were crying, and others could only watch as they backed away, their eyes wide in terror while beams of green light continued into the room above. Glancing around at those surrounding her, Charlie was surprised by her indifference to the situation, having seen far worse in her lifetime already. Hell, she had been kidnapped by Klingons; this was a cakewalk to that. She did notice a subtle shaking in her hands, and her forehead was beginning to break out in a sweat, but she did her best to ignore it

Beginning to buckle from the weight, she gently laid the man next to someone who had set up a quick triage center, expecting those in the room above to need assistance once the situation was under control. Above, the vehicle started to sputter, smoke pouring out as it began a death spiral. Charlie glanced up as it crashed into the floor below the destroyed room before falling out the window straight toward the fountain mere feet from her. Charlie's arm came up to protect her face as she blocked the man with her body when the vehicle landed and pieces flew off in different directions. She could feel the small shrapnel cut into her arm and some nicked her forehead with stinging accuracy as they flew past.

She stood and rushed to the craft, only to find no one inside. She glanced upwards just as the San Francisco police flew in on their own shuttles, noticing a few people standing near the now gaping hole in the side of the building. Whipping away the small drop of blood that ran down the side of her face, Charlie's attention moved back to the craft as she noticed something interesting inside before the police that had pulled up on scene drew her away.

Not knowing what else to do, Charlie began helping the injured toward EMTs and others with medical training. One of the first things Doctor McCoy taught her was field dressing onboard the _Enterprise_ and she put her skills to work. He said after everything she had been through, and what the _Enterprise_ was sure to experience while she was onboard, he felt it was a good skill to have. As she worked, blood and dirt found itself on her shirt and trousers, but her mind was wonderfully blank as she began helping staunch blood pouring from wounds, and wrap sprained ankles. Movement from the corner of her eye had Charlie glancing up. Her heart froze in her chest as she watched Jim stumble out of the main building, dirty and covered in small cuts just like her.

"Jim!" she shouted, standing up above those hunched around her. Jim snapped his head in her direction, his eyes widening when he caught sight of her.

"Charlie? Charlie!"

Without thinking, she ran towards him, leaping onto him when she was close enough and throwing her arms around his neck. He squeezed her, his head dipping into her shoulder before letting her go and holding her at arm's length. His eyes widened when he noticed the blood and grime.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped, pulling her away from curious eyes. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I was looking for you!" she answered, spinning in front of him. "I've been looking all day for you. I even went to see your BFF for advice."

"BFF?" Jim voiced confused.

"Never mind," she muttered as she noticed his bloodshot eyes and the bruises. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to _me_? What happened to you? You're covered in blood."

"Don't worry, this isn't my blood," she said with a shrug. "I was helping those injured from falling debris coming from that attack." With panic beginning to grow in her chest, she choked, "Jim, were you in that room?"

Clenching his jaw, the muscle flexing so hard Charlie could see it in the semi dark he nodded. "There was an attack at an archive in London a few hours ago." She gasped, her hand covered her opened mouth as he continued, "They discovered one of Starfleet's own was behind it; someone named John Harrison. Senior command was called to discuss what our next plan of action was when we were attacked by him."

"Senior command? But I thought you lost the _Enterprise?_"

"Pike got it back and made me First Officer," Jim said, a deep pain gently sweeping over his visage.

"I knew he would look after you," she sighed, relieved. "Jim, I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you know that I'm always here to support you."

"It's fine, Charlie," he said, pulling her into him and clinging to her like a child.

"Jim, what's wrong?" she asked, gently pushing away from him after several moments. Something felt wrong with the situation now that she had time to calm and think rationally. "There's something you're not telling me."

Jim stayed quiet, his grief stricken blue gaze boring into her own, causing her heart to beat faster in sudden, unquenchable fear.

"Where's Pike and Spock? If it was senior command, then they were up there with you."

"Spock's fine. He's handling the coordination of the injured upstairs," Jim sighed, his eye's beginning to fill with tears, something she had never seen before. "Charlie, I tried. I tried to stop it before he took too many people out."

"Jim, what are you talking about?" she snapped, turning to run into the building, but he grabbed her arm, swinging her back around as he placed himself between her and the door. "Where's Pike? Where is he?!" she shouted panicked.

"He's . . . he's . . ."

"He's what?!" she yelled.

"He's gone."


	8. Chapter Eight: Brothers Under the Sun

**Chapter Eight: Brothers Under the Sun**

Charlie could only stand and stare, unable to comprehend what Jim had just told her. "'Gone.' What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He was killed, Charlie," Jim choked, his voice caked in emotion.

"What? No, no he can't, he can't be," Charlie denied, stumbling backwards as if struck, he eyes snapping upwards toward the broken windows and battered façade. "You're lying. Why are you lying to me!" It couldn't be true, it wasn't. Pike was a force, a man who could move mountains if he so desired. It wasn't possible that he was dead.

Charlie tried to brush past Jim, shoving him out of the way with all the force she had to enter the partially destroyed building, but he grabbed onto her shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. She could have tried to move a boulder for all the good it did her. In the back of her mind, she knew he didn't want her to see what he had: all the bodies and blood mixed with the debris and broken glass, but she had to know. She had to see for herself, to validate Jim's claim.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," he grunted as she continued to struggle against his hold.

"Then stop lying to me!" she shouted as she propelled him away, spinning away from him as her hand came up to rub her forehead, the tense muscles causing a headache to grow.

"I'm not lying to you," he insisted, standing between her and the door. "I wish I was. I wish this was a bad dream, but it's not."

Charlie searched the darkness, unwilling to believe what Jim told her. "How is it not?" she gasped, turning toward him again. "How can this be true? Let me in there and see for myself. Get out of my way, Jim."

"No, Charlie," Jim denied, sidestepping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. "It's a mess up there. I'm sorry but the building's being quartered off."

Charlie twisted out of his grip, running a shaking hand through her tangled hair in agitation. "How could this have happened?" she wheezed.

Jim held his palms outward, the dirt and blood from above mixing with the sweat that ran down his face. "No one was smart enough to think Harrison would know protocol after the bombing. He attacked us in the middle of our meeting and Pike was hit with a plasma shot."

"Well, well maybe Pike's just unconscious," she tried to reason, attempting to get past Jim again hoping he was wrong. "Did you think of that? Maybe he just needs medical attention and he'll be fine. Where's Bones? We'll get him there. Remember what happened last time—"

"He's not unconscious, Charlie!" Jim barked as he reached up to give her shoulders a small shake. "He's gone, I saw it with my own eyes."

She shook her head, her tangled dark tresses flying around. "No. No, I don't believe you. I can't! This can't be happening. Please, tell me you're lying."

With the truth evident in his gaze, her knees grew weak and shaky, and before she could stop herself, Charlie crashed onto the concrete. Giant wails tore from her throat as she wrapped her arms around herself. Never in her whole life had she felt pain like that which stabbed at her heart. Her body was trembling with the force of her dry heaves, her arms holding her stomach as she rocked back and forth on her knees, unable to keep a reign on her emotions. Icy flooded her veins in a cold fire, and water poured from her eyes. Her mind went blank except for pain and she was only partially aware when Jim kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her frame. His fingers were buried in her tangled hair as he held her against his chest, offering the only comfort possible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Her arms embraced him while they held each other in their sorrow. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. Great gasps of air were drawn into her lungs and still she felt like she was drowning. She prayed he was wrong, but as the time continued forward, it became less and less probable that she was in a nightmare. She kept crying 'no' over and over, lightly pounding onto Jim's arm every time her wails peaked. She was trembling, and her head was feeling as if it wanted to explode from the pressure of her screams.

After a few more moments, Charlie began to calm as she got her breath under control and the tears ceased. She pulled back from Jim and wiped a hand across her hot cheeks.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, her throat raw and unable to process how to manage the next few minutes.

"We're going to carry on," Jim muttered firmly. "We're going to find the bastard that did this and we're going to destroy him."

"Oh, we're going to more than destroy him," she growled, her shinning, amber eyes snapping to his as a fire Jim had never seen entered her gaze. "I want him to feel every inch of pain that we do right now. I want him to suffer as we are suffering; I want to break him."

Jim's brow rose in surprise. "Charlie—"

"No, Jim. I don't care if it isn't proper, or part of being a good person. I don't want to be a good person. I want that man's head on a spike."

"We're going to find him, I can promise you that," he reasoned, his fists clenched and shaking. "He'll see justice."

"'Justice'," she snorted. "I'd give him my time's kind of justice right now if that coward hadn't run."

Jim was again startled but the vehemence in her voice. "How do you know he ran?"

"I checked the ship after it crashed," she nodded toward the wreckage surrounded by the police and Starfleet as she shakily rose to her feet. "There was no body there. He must have run. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Jim paused a moment and nodded. "He transported out, I saw it when I was up there."

"Fucking coward," she barked, her hands clenched and relaxed as she considered pounding them in his flesh.

"Not how I'd put it, but you're right," he consented.

A wave of lightheadedness swept through Charlie and she leaned over, bracing herself on her knees and breathing through her nose as she felt her heart pound.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked concerned, his arms moving to support her.

"No, Jim, I'm not," she snapped, standing back up straight as the wave passed. "I want to go after Harrison right now. I want to find where he went and bring him back here, but I can't do that right now. So what do you want me to do? What _can_ I do?"

"Go home," Jim said, surprising the woman. "I have to go up to help set up the investigation and give my account; I only came out here to catch my breath. I'll meet you back at the apartment in hour, maybe two. I promise."

"But, I could be much more useful here," she argued. "I can go back to helping the injured or help with the investigation—"

"Charlie, you could have been hurt or even killed today," he interrupted as he gripped the sides of her face. "I didn't even know you were here, and it scares me that I could have lost you too. Just go home, for my piece of mind. I know you could help, but this one time, please do this for me."

Charlie searched his gaze a moment and saw something she never thought she'd see: fear. Her heart hammered in her chest as another swell of anguish rose, but Charlie nodded, reaching up to squeeze his wrist as she pushed the pain away. "Alright, fine I'll head home, but I expect you to follow soon. No excuses, Jim."

"I will. Charlie?" he added as she turned to walk away.

"Yes?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I love you," he muttered, his shoulders slumped and his eyes rimmed with red.

Rushing forward, Charlie reached up and jerked his lips to hers, the warm wetness reminding the pair for their own life. Releasing him, she whispered, "I love you too. I'll wait for you at home."

He smiled sadly, brushing a lock of windswept hair behind her ear, before he headed back into the building. Taking a deep breath, Charlie turned toward the apartment, her steps heavy and her heart thundering in her chest. Giant ice picks drove into her heart, and she had to pause periodically to regain her composure. She couldn't remember how she was able to make it into the apartment, every step bled into one large marathon of emotional strife.

Once inside, Charlie leaned her back against the door to the apartment, feeling completed drained after the rollercoaster events from that day. Her head fell back and she slid down the door, her legs folding under her as she landed on the floor. She wiped a hand under her running nose as another wave of tears attempted to surface again. Charlie could not believe that Pike was gone, taken away in a single moment. She knew life could change in an instant, her current history testament to that, but losing Pike had never even entered her radar. She had just started to enjoy the sensation of having a father by her side, and now it gone faster than it began.

Unable to prevent the surge of raw emotion, Charlie found herself hyperventilating, her heart and lungs squeezed in vice grip, causing her to gasp in both panic and pain. Giant sobs bowled through her and she pounded her fists against the tile floor in anger, screams bouncing off the walls of the apartment. How could God be so cruel to finally give her a man willing to be her father, only to him ripped away? What travesty had she done to cause such a horrific event? What hurt worse for her was thinking of Jim; the man who never had a father. It wasn't fair to him to lose Pike, and that killed her even more.

She knew she should get up, to get herself under control because when Jim came home he was going to need her, but dammit if she was having issues pulling herself together. She trembled and bawled until her head felt swollen, reaching up to pull at her dark hair and begging to be saved from the misery in her soul.

After a few more moments, she focused on breathing through her nose to push the pain aside. She clenched her fists tight, her nails biting into her palm to the point she knew there would be marks. Slowly, she exhaled and released the tension in her hands; letting them rest before clenching her fists again. She did that for every part of her body until she finally felt a sense of fragile control, opening her crusty eyes to take in the darkened room.

Pike would want her to be strong. She didn't know where the thought came from, but it was true. He thought she was cut out to be a Starfleet officer; and for the rest of her life, she would prove him right. She slapped the tear from her cheeks and her throat was raw and sore. She slumped to her feet, and her knees shook as she stumbled over to the counter in the kitchen. Digging through the drawers, she found Jim's stash of whiskey and a glass. Pouring herself a shot, she raised the glass toward the ceiling.

"This one's for you," she toasted before swallowing the liquid. The fire burned her throat and she coughed, but the warming in her stomach was soothing against the rawness of her heart.

As she debated pouring herself another, the door to the apartment opened and Jim walked in, falling back against the closed door with a defeated sigh. He was still in his dirty and destroyed uniform, small marks still marring the sides of his head. His hand subtly shook as he reached up to wipe it down his face in exhaustion. Before he had moved from his place in the entryway, Charlie had already reached into the cabinet to pull out another glass.

"Hey soldier," she drawled, pouring one for him and another for herself. "Pull up a chair."

Jim shuffled his way to the island and plopped down into the chair with a great sigh. Charlie slid the glass of whiskey over to him, and he immediately swallowed the whole glass in one shot.

"Thanks," he mumbled, setting the empty tumbler on the counter. The clink of crystal on stone reverberated through the silent apartment, neither Charlie nor Jim wishing to disrupt the fragile calm.

Charlie braced her arms against the edge of the counter, her mind set adrift as she studied the small specks of gold and opal in the pale countertop. The silence of the room became deafening to her, but she dared not make a sound and disturb Jim. After the last few days, peace and quiet was what he needed.

Minutes passed and still neither voiced any of their thoughts; the only sounds in the apartment was their breathing and whatever filtered in from outside. Charlie was lost in thought as she calculated mindless equations in her head to keep calm while Jim fiddled with the glass.

"How are you doing?" Jim questioned, his voice thunderous after the long silence.

"Wishing I could get drunk, but knowing that's probably a bad idea," she confessed with a shrug.

Jim snorted, although no smiled graced his cheeks. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you okay?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he retorted. He sat back against the back on the chair, his hand reaching up to rub his red and tired eyes.

Charlie blew out an exaggerated breath, her bangs flying up and out of her eyes. "I can't just stand here and do nothing. I can't Jim, this isn't in my nature but I have no idea what to do."

"They were just starting to take the forensics when I left," he told her, his head tilted back exposing his strong throat. "Until they get done with that, there isn't anything to do."

"That's bullshit," she snapped, slapping her hands down on the countertop and began to pace around the kitchen. "We could be finding where Harrison went. We could be tracking him down to bring him back to answer for what he did. Or just leave him in a room with me and a bunch of garden tools; that could work too."

"Charlie. . ." Jim sighed, exasperated.

"What? It's not like you haven't considered the thought."

"I've got Scotty working with the investigation surrounding his ship, and there are others that will inform me the minute they find something."

Charlie growled deep in her throat. "I'm going crazy, Jim. I just want to hit something, or cry, or scream. I want to rip his head from his body and put in on a spike in the middle of campus, but the very thought _exhausts_ me. I don't know which way is up right now."

"You think you're the only one who feels this way?" Jim snapped as he sat forward. "I was in the same damn room, and I did _nothing_. Yea, I was able to destroy his ship but it was too late; I figured it out _too late_. I could have saved them, I could have saved Pike and I didn't."

Charlie paused, her gaze morphing into contrition as she reached forward to grasp Jim's empty hand. "Jim, you're not superman. You can't stop everything from happening."

"Didn't you once say I was the hero? Aren't heroes supposed to save the day?"

"Yes I did," she consented. "But heroes also have their dark moments; they can't save everyone."

"Oh please," he scoffed, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms.

"No really," she insisted, more force laced in her voice. "Didn't Arthur lose Lancelot and Guinevere? Didn't Hercules kill his wife and children? How many men did Hrothgar loose before Beowulf defeated Grendel? Every story has a point where it slides into darkness."

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" Jim growled, pushing himself off the chair as he stormed off toward the bedroom. As he walked, he loosened the neck of his uniform and pulled it over his head. "This isn't a story, Charlie. This is reality."

"I understand that," she maintained as she followed. "But life is full of dark times too. You and I know this better than most. These moments are when we remember what we do have. It's you and me, Jim; to the bitter end, and at least we still have that."

He braced himself against the chest of drawers, the shirt of his uniform thrown to the side and his shoes kicked off. "I want him back, Charlie," he whispered, sorrow cracking his voice. "I just want him back."

"I do too," she answered as she hurried over and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her cheek against his strong back. The soft warmth of his black shirt was soothing and she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. His hand reach up to grasp her wrapped arms, his head tilted back to rest on top of hers.

"I don't know how I could have handled this if you weren't here," he confessed. He spun and drew her into his chest, squeezing her until it was almost painful.

"You would have survived, just like you always have," she mumbled into his chest. "But I'm glad I am here for you. We'll get through this; somehow, someway, we will." She felt him nod as he released her, surreptitiously wiping his eyes while he dropped his Starfleet pin on the dresser. "Come on. Let's go to bed," she suggested. "My grandmother always said even the most hopeless night finds serenity in the morning."

"You go ahead. I couldn't sleep right now even if I tried. I'll try to come in later." He reached to stroke her cheek, but she could tell he was distracted. His eyes were unfocused as he stumbled around her, picking up a couple PADDs and heading towards the living room. Left alone in the cold room, Charlie collapsed onto the edge of the bed, the sheets still ruffled from their activities earlier that morning. She let her head fall into her hands as she breathed a great sigh. She was exhausted, emotionally, physically, and mentally with really no idea how to help herself, let alone Jim. A single tear fell onto her knee, her eyes too red and dry to form more. Lying back onto the rumpled bed, she let her brain shut down as her body folded into the mattress. Within moments she was asleep, her world finally at an illusion of peace.

* * *

When Jim came back in an hour later, he found her curled on her side, a pale hand tucked under her cheek as dark lashes gently shifted in her dreaming. He pulled a soft blanket up to her shoulders, brushing a stray strand of dark hair from her face. He still couldn't sleep, the horrific images of flying glass, red lights, and green plasma kept flashing every time he closed his eyes. For the rest of the night, he was only able to catch a few catnaps, but nothing as regenerating as the deep sleep Charlie seemed to have found. She had barely moved from the position he found her in, and if he hadn't know better, he would have thought she was dead to the world as well.

Finally, as the light of dawn began to break into the bedroom, Jim sat up and ran a hand through his ruffled hair, pulling it down his face to wipe away to bone deep tiredness in his body. He hadn't changed out of his uniform from yesterday, and glancing back at Charlie who was still asleep next to him, neither had she.

For the next few hours while the light of the sun gradually warmed the bedroom, Jim sat next to Charlie, working on his PADD as he analyzed any information he could to try to find John Harrison and a motive behind his attack. He knew he could have gone to the living room, leaving the sleeping girl in peace, but he didn't want to leave her side. Even in the earliest hours of the morning, when she was doing nothing more than breathing deeply, she kept him calm and centered. She was his rock, just as he was hers, and although they were still figuring out their relationship, he couldn't remember what it was like without her. He never thought he would have found love like that shared between the two of them, but now that he had, he didn't want to lose it for anything in the universe.

Slowly Charlie awoke, shuffling around as if she were trying to fall back to sleep, but she opened her crusty, sand filled eyes, wincing from the impact of the harsh sun.

"Please tell me it was a dream," she mumbled into her pillow.

"I wish it was," Jim answered with a rough sigh.

"I woke up and for a moment had forgotten," she said, shoving the blanket off, and rubbing her burning eyes. "I'd forgotten what had happened and I felt so light. But then I remembered, like a bad dream. God, why did I have to remember?"

Jim didn't know what to say, only to reach his arm around her and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to go take a quick shower," she mumbled, surreptitiously wiping her eyes again. Jim nodded, and watched as she shuffled her way around the bed towards the bathroom. She had just closed the door when Jim's communicator began beeping loudly, alerting the former captain to an incoming call.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice deadpanned as he continued to stare at the door to the bathroom.

"Commander," Spock's calm, authoritative voice wafted through the room. "Mr. Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship. He has asked to see us right away."

"I'll grab Charlie and we'll be right there," he answered, his heart racing as he stood and ran into the bathroom. Finally, they had something.

* * *

Their boots pounded on the stone as they ran through the campus of Starfleet, Charlie having thrown on a quick pair of jeans and one of Jim's Starfleet sweatshirts after he had burst into the bathroom to tell her Scotty found something. The pair found Spock, and hurried toward the rendezvous point where Scotty said to meet him. The man was just arriving, his arms full of some type of machine part.

"Captain!" Scotty shouted when he noticed the trio, thrusting the device into Jim's arms. "I found this in the crashed jumpship, sir. This is how the bastard got away."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, barely able to get a grip.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device."

"Well can you figure out where he went?"

"I already did, Sir," Scotty said. "And you're no gonna like it. He's gone to the one place we . . . we jus' can't go." Scotty hit a few buttons and four numbers - - flashed across the small screen. Jim's jaw flexed as he grounded his teeth in agitation while Spock's brow furrow ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Where?" she voiced confusedly, glancing between the three men. "What do those numbers mean?"

"Those are the coordinates of Qo'nos, the Klingon home world," Spock announced.

Charlie felt her heart drop in chest like a stone. "What?" she gasped, unable to prevent the stumble of steps backwards as if burned by the device.

"Charlie, stay with Scotty," Jim shouted as he and Spock began running toward the main building, throwing the machine back into Scotty's arms. "Spock and I need to talk to Marcus."

"I—" It was too late, they were already gone.

Turning to look at the Scotsman, he could only shrug and say, "Want to go get a pint?"


End file.
